


Sleep Tight

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Best friend's father, Breast Kissing, Caught, Choose your own horny adventure, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dad!BenSolo, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink if you squint, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Ben Solo, Double Penetration, Edging, Ejaculate, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Topping, Food, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Good Cop Bad Cop, Gratuitous Smut, HEA, Hand Job, Hickies, Horny Teenagers, I'm doing my best, Intercrural Sex, Just the Tip, Kissing, Knee Socks, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo and Ben do not have sex, Kylo is the black sheep of the family, Lube, Manual Restraint, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Mr. Solo, Multi, My tags are always out of order because I keep adding new ones, No Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Penis Slapping, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Praise, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Quiet Sex, Rey is 18, Rey is on birth control now, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Simultaneous cunnilingus and rimming, Single Dad!Ben, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Tight Part 2: 2Sleepy 2Tight, Sleep Tighter, Sleepovers, Spitroasting, Squirting, Submissive Kylo Ren, Switch!Rey, Taboo, Threesome, Undernegotiated Kink, Unintentionally sexy, Use of Safe Word, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey, Woman on Top, breylo - Freeform, caught masturbating, evil twin, good twin/bad twin, jerking off, lots of lube, pulling out, sir, slumber party, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Rey’s always felt a connection to her best friend Rose’s dad, Mr. Solo. One fateful slumber party night, she learns just how connected they can be.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 314
Kudos: 596
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [AteLala's Rockabye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103948/chapters/66183427) and [Nyrcella's Knock Knock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877244/chapters/65579101)
> 
> Thank you queens for awakening this in me.  
> Many thanks to [MVeazli for the beta!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mveazli/pseuds/mveazli) ILYSM UWU!
> 
> I wrote this in one very horny day. It's pure, very specific to my own fantasies, self-insert trash. Enjoy!

I stuffed my backpack with the essentials: underwear, socks, toothbrush, a scrunchie, and some makeup in case we took lots of selfies that might end up on Rose’s influential Instagram. I had saved up money from working at the garage to buy a cute matching pajama set: a grey thermal henley with little buttons and a pair of matching shorts, along with some white knee socks with red and blue stripes at the top. The whole look made me feel cute and would keep me warm since I would inevitably be shivering in a sleeping bag on the floor, as Kay usually hogged the bed with Rose. I was always the odd man out, even though I knew they both liked me well enough, I couldn’t compete with the fact that they met in kindergarten and I came along halfway through junior year. But I was grateful for their friendship, and excited for the slumber party, our last before heading off to college.

I’d be lying if I didn’t admit to myself that I was also excited to see Rose’s adopted dad, Mr. Solo. He was sweet and kind and always had good snacks in the pantry. Plus, he gave us money to go to the movies, or let us order the new releases on Prime if we stayed in. He’d usually check on us, and part of me yearned to motion for him to come join us by patting the couch cushion next to me. I always felt instantly stupid, because parents are decidedly uncool and unwelcome. He just seemed lonely and I always found it endearing and unusual that he was interested in what a bunch of teenage girls were up to. Maybe he was just a good dad. He wasn’t bringing home new “moms” for Rose at least, or having a midlife crisis and doing embarrassing shit like driving a yellow convertible or piercing his ears. I mean, he was a bit young for that anyway, like not even forty yet. And maybe I had noticed he had a few gray hairs sprouting at his temples, but he still looked pretty young to me. 

Most dads were schlumps, wearing the same embarrassing chunky white cross trainer sneakers with grass stains from mowing the lawn, rumpled cargo shorts, and ill-fitting polo shirts with a logo on them. But Mr. Solo managed to maintain a timeless fashion sense with well-fitting flannel button downs and skinny jeans, thanks to Rose’s influence. None of us escaped her sartorial scrutiny. 

His shirts really did fit him well and as a result, I couldn’t help but notice his well-toned biceps, and the fact that his shirt buttons were always straining to stay fastened in spite of his muscular chest. Whenever he caught me looking at him he would smile, but not in a creepy way. Maybe he just thought I was a weird kid, or whatever. I’d catch him looking at me too, sometimes, and I’d pull my shorts down over my thighs a bit, or make sure my shirt was covering my belly. I didn’t want him to think I was deliberately trying to be slutty or anything. I’d just been going through a growth spurt over the past few months and it was hard to keep up with buying new clothes, especially since my parents weren’t too generous with back to school shopping. 

Rose told him everything: boys she had crushes on, that one time someone offered us weed, and the latest high school drama. He was always so supportive, even when we did dumb stuff like get caught by our history teacher smoking cigarettes under the bleachers at the homecoming game. It was more like he was disappointed in us, like we let him down. From then on, I never wanted to make him feel that way again. And even though he wasn’t my dad, I just wanted him to like me, to be proud of me. He always seemed to remember when I had a big test coming up, or a dance recital, or a softball game. It wasn’t just some perfunctory polite interest, either. I got the sense that he actually _cared._

I couldn’t help but look forward to seeing him as much as I looked forward to hanging out with my friends. Knowing he was there, across the house, available, but not annoying like other parents––I found it kind of comforting. I liked him. You know, as a person.

+++

“You’re here!” Rose squealed as she opened the front door wider, gesturing for me to come in. “Kay is already inside and we’re making popcorn from scratch! I already posted a bunch of it to my Insta stories.” 

I smiled and nodded, happy to see her so excited, and a bit jealous that Kay got here early. _Of course._ I shook it off and followed Rose into the kitchen, where Kay was shuffling a large pot of kernels back and forth over the open gas flame.

“Hey Rey! Doesn’t it smell amazing in here?”  
  


I inhaled deeply. “It does, my God, what are you all using?”

“Truffle oil!” They screamed in unison. “Isn’t it divine? Here, taste,” Rose shoved a bowl under my nose in offering. I grabbed a morsel of popcorn and placed it on my tongue. It was a deep, heady taste, different than anything I’d had before. It filled my mouth with scent and flavor at the same time. Rose watched me expectantly as I finally swallowed.

“Wow, that’s intense,” I blinked, searching for more eloquent words. Of course I couldn't think of any. “Really good. Different.” 

“Right?” Rose raised her eyebrows and beamed. “We have all kinds of fun stuff! Dad already ordered us pizza and we’re watching _Easy A_ tonight. Have you heard of it?”

I wracked my brain. I had remembered something about it. “Is that _The Scarlet Letter_ teen movie?”

“Yes! It looks really hot!” Kay chimed in from her post at the stove. 

I thought of Mr. Solo walking in on us watching a teen sex romp and shivered a bit. “Oh, cool. Sounds fun.” I unintentionally squeezed my legs together a bit. I tried not to think about what that meant. 

_He’s A DAD._

_He’s HER dad_.

_STOP._

I helped the girls finish making popcorn and fixed us some Shirley Temples with extra cherries before we made our way to the living room. I was pleased to see that Rose had made a huge snuggle nest on the floor full of faux-fur covered bean bags, blankets, and throw pillows. We all hunkered down with our bowls of gourmet popcorn with various oils and fancy cheeses sprinkled atop them along with our sugary drinks. 

The movie, needless to say, was hot. I felt my panties get damper as it went on and kept shifting my eyes to look at Rose and Kay, who seem totally un-phased. Was I just unusually horny? Naturally, I began to get nervous that Mr. Solo would walk in. I hoped he wouldn’t, just because I didn’t want him to see me like this--needy, _wanting._ Wanting something I shouldn’t want and definitely couldn’t have.

Because it was _wrong._

The bell rang, and Rose paused the TV. “Dad, can you get it? I’m too comfy!” she bellowed towards the hall. A few seconds later, Mr. Solo appeared like a vision from the darkened hallway beyond the living room, where the bedrooms were. 

_Do not think about him in his bed._  
  


He was wearing a crisp white t-shirt with a gray cardigan over it and a pair of black joggers. _Not sweatpants, oh god._ I tried not to think of all the dick outlines I had unintentionally viewed in gym class over the years.

“Hey girls,” he looked in our direction before opening the door to pay for the pizza. He closed the front door and turned toward us with the two boxes propped against his chest. “You girls wanna eat in here or the kitchen?”

Rose smiled at him sweetly. “Can we eat in here Daddy? Can you please bring us plates and napkins?”

“Sure, Sweetheart,” he responded. 

_God, he was so nice._

“I can help,” I cut in for some odd reason. “I’ll go get them.” I jumped up to walk past him as he moved into the living room to deliver the pies. I overheard him pleading with them to wait for plates as I bounded into the kitchen. I was opening one of the cabinets when I felt the air pressure in the room change. I paused briefly then continued reaching. I was tall but they were just out of my grasp. 

“Here, I can get those, you get the napkins,” he offered, coming to stand nearly behind me. I turned around to find him closer than he’d ever been to me and gulped. I was no shortie but he still towered over me. 

“Sure, thanks,” I squeaked out, now painfully aware that his eyes were a complex shade of light brown. 

I walked mindfully to the kitchen table, willing myself not to trip, where I found the napkins stacked neatly in a basket. I grabbed a big handful, wondering if his eyes were on me as I heard the cabinet close softly across the room. 

“You girls having fun?” 

I licked my lips, which suddenly felt very dry, and turned around, hugging the stack of paper napkins to my chest. “Yeah, we’re having a blast. The movie’s great.”

_Shit. Don’t talk about the horny ass movie you idiot._

“Oh good, glad to hear it.” He smiled at me, his eyes meeting mine. For a brief second, I felt positively luminous under his gaze, as if the sun had come out from behind the clouds, making me feel warm for the first time all day. I basked in it until he looked down and started to leave, breaking the spell. “Well, enjoy, I'll leave you girls to it.”

“Thanks Mr. Solo,” I blurted out. “For the pizza, and letting us stay over.”

He turned towards me and smiled, his eyes creasing at the corners. “Sure, you know you can sleep over whenever you want Rey. Rose loves having you here.”

_Just Rose?_

“Oh. That’s really nice. Thanks so much.” 

He smiled and tapped his hand on the counter, and I felt his eyes scan my whole body. “Right. Goodnight.” 

When he was gone from the room I let out a huge shaky breath. It felt like I had been suspended in time, eons passing where it was just the two of us, alone, with his eyes only on me. 

I had never felt so _seen._

+++

We munched on pizza and finished the movie before retiring to Rose’s room to put on our pj’s. 

Once I was changed, Kay put her hands on her hips and checked me out. “Oh my God Rey, you look so cute. Like a little seventies hottie with those athletic knee socks.”

I blushed, looking down and admiring my own legs. “Thanks, Kay. I just got these.”

“Really hot, Rey. I’m into it,” Rose agreed.

“Stop you guys!” I blushed. “I wasn’t trying to be hot!”

Kay rolled her eyes, “Says the hot girl, okay.” 

“You guys are hot too, okay? Calm down,” I joked, hoping to take the focus off of me. But I couldn’t help but bask in the praise. If _they_ thought I was sexy, maybe someone _else_ in the house would too. 

I needed to go to sleep, pronto.

Instead we all talked for a while, like you do at slumber parties, the energy of having other people there keeping you awake for far longer than you intended. It was nearly one in the morning, when we all started to yawn, finally. I tucked into my sleeping bag and Rose and Kay snuggled together in the bed above. I tried to push the jealousy away, finding I was actually grateful I wouldn't have Rose’s skinny elbows or Kay’s knobby knees poking me all night. True luxury was sleeping alone.

Full of pizza and all of the hot Johnson High gossip, I quickly drifted to sleep.

+++

What felt like five minutes later, I woke with a start to a silent house, my mouth dry and bladder full. I tiptoed to the bathroom to pee and then decided to brave the trip downstairs to grab a fresh glass of water from the dispenser on the fridge. For me, it was one of the most exciting things about being at Rose’s house, in my opinion. Other than being around Mr. Solo, of course.

As I descended the stairs, I could see the light from the TV was flickering against the walls. I creeped further down to find Mr. Solo on the couch, leaning back against the cushions with his eyes closed. Maybe he was sleeping. I tiptoed to the bottom of the stairs, quiet in my knee socks, and was making my way into the kitchen when suddenly, I heard him grunt softly. I squinted my eyes, adjusting to the brighter light from the TV.

My heart began to pound when I saw it: he was touching himself, his hand moving frantically in his sweatpants. I turned quickly to head back up when I heard him.

“ _Rey_.”

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head in his direction, frozen on the spot. His eyes were still closed. Had he not seen me? His arm still jerked at a steady pace. Oh God, he wasn’t stopping. So he hadn’t seen me, then. But he said my _name._

“ _Fuck._ Baby girl.” 

I had to go before he caught me. Before he realized I had caught _him._ I backed up towards the stairs, keeping my eyes on him so I could make sure I wasn’t seen. 

His eyes opened as he came with a groan. Eyes that immediately focused on me.

“Oh, _shit._ ” He frantically covered his crotch with a pillow and I noticed him wiping his hand over his knee. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solo. I–”

“Go back upstairs Rey.” His voice was strained, embarrassed. I felt _horrible_. Yet, for some reason I was unable to move, my chest rising and falling with deep breaths, taking in as much oxygen as I could. I just couldn’t take my eyes off of that pillow. 

His eyes wandered over my body and he bit his lip ever so slightly as I slowly realized he was seeing me in my provocative little jammies, not something I had originally intended. 

_The knee socks._

What had I been thinking? Oh God. Or did I know exactly what I was doing? Did he like them? Did he think I was hot too? I felt my nipples harden and a familiar throb between my legs.

“Rey. I’m sorry–” his eyes were pleading, but also something more came through underneath. 

_Desire._

“Yes, sorry. Mr.– I–”

I turned around bolted back up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me and quickly hid in the hall bathroom, panting as I pressed my back up against the door. It was still quiet, the only light in the room a small night light over the sink. I felt safe, alone here in the near dark.

I couldn’t believe what I’d seen. I mean, I knew guys did that. But _Mr. Solo._ I just never thought about grownups as actually being human, with _needs_. Needs like _that_. They just appeared and reappeared to tell you what to do or make sure you ate your vegetables. They weren’t so sexy they made your thighs quiver with a want I never imagined could be so deep, so consuming.

I walked over to the sink, splashed cold water on my face and toweled it off, taking in my reflection in the mirror. I did look hot. _Wow._ I turned around, smiling at my tight body, and how the pajamas fit me so well. I wasn’t wearing a bra because I didn’t really need one, and my nipples were hard and poking through the soft knit. I wondered if he had seen them. He certainly was staring pretty hard.

I was suddenly overcome with the need to seek some relief. I’d always been somewhat sexual, maybe more than other girls, maybe not. Since no one ever really talked about it, it was hard to say. But I was good at getting myself off quickly and quietly. I didn’t like the boys in my grade and only let one or two feel me up at parties this year. They were stupid, and callous, and didn’t excite me. 

_Not like him._

No time like the present to lessen the overwhelming pressure building up between my legs. I leaned on the counter with one hand and dove into my waistband with the other, finding myself slick with want, and immediately got to work. I needed to be fast in case anyone else woke up. Nothing was worse than getting interrupted.

_Oh. Poor guy._

The image of Mr. Solo with his hand in his sweatpants jerking feverishly, his eyes crimped shut and my name erupting through his mouth played on a loop in my mind. In my fantasy, he called me over to straddle his lap and shoved his fingers in my mouth and called me a bad girl for tempting him. He’d throw me down over his lap and spank me and––

I came with a muffled groan, clamping my hand over my mouth as I circled my clit with my soaked hand, wringing every last drop of pleasure from my hasty orgasm, my legs trembling. I turned around and leaned against the sink to catch my breath. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the dark figure leaning up against the door. 

“Mr. Solo!” 

He closed in on me in what looked like a single step of his long legs, pinning me against the counter. He placed a single finger on my bottom lip, pulling it down and letting it pop back into place. “Shh. Lower your voice.”

_Fuck._ He was so close. His body radiated heat and nervous energy. 

His eyes were dark, his lips inches from mine. I held my breath as he spoke. “I came up here to apologize and I must say, Rey, I’m shocked by what I just saw.”

“I’m sorry, I just–”

“Shh,” he tutted as he curled a stray hair behind my ear. “You look so cute when you come. Was that all for me?”

I swallowed heavily, every inch of my body on fire as his eyes bored into mine. “Y-yes. I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry.”

“Sweet little thing. You know I was thinking about you, don’t you?” He leaned his body into mine and I felt the lip of the counter dig into my ass. “How could I not? Sexy little baby slut running around looking like this. These hot little shorts.” He reached down and grabbed my ass, pulling me away from the counter. He stepped forwards, directing me and pushing me back against the glass door of the shower. His hands slid up beneath the hem of the back of my shorts, past the edge of my panties to dig his fingertips into my hot skin. I panted as every bit of my core throbbed for him. 

He breathed heavily as he brought his right hand around front to stroke at the seam of my shorts, leaving a trail of flames behind as he traced up over my clit through the layers of fabric, making me jump in response.

“So sensitive. Has a boy ever made you come before, Rey?”

I shook my head no. 

“Poor baby. It’s been a while since anyone’s made me come either. Apart from just thinking about you and your tight little body. With your clothes that barely fit. I see you trying to hide it but you shouldn’t.” He continued stroking my cunt through my shorts and I closed my eyes as the sensation took over and I melted back into the glass, his other hand holding me steady over my ass, squeezing possessively. “You’re perfect.” He laved a kiss on my neck and I whimpered, loudly and immediately felt terrified that the girls would hear.

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” he grunted, removing his left hand from my ass to clamp it over my mouth while the other slid into the gusset of my panties, teasing a single finger gently over my folds, one excruciatingly slow stroke at a time. “Can you do that for me? Can you be a good girl and be quiet when I make you come?”

  
  
My heart fell three stories down and I moaned into his palm and nodded as best I could, still held tight over my face, my breaths heavy on his fingers under my nose. I didn’t know what to do with my hands so I kept them down, bracing against the shower door, now that he wasn’t holding me upright anymore.

He seemed pleased and dipped his hand down into my shorts, underneath my panties, swiping two of his strong fingers up my slit, parting my lips before slowly circling my clit. My heart was racing. It felt so _good_. 

“Oh god, you’re dripping with cum, baby. So fucking hot.” He lifted two fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean, watching me all the while as he moaned, his eyes closing like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. I felt deliciously helpless as he dove back into my panties to gather more. He released my mouth and offered them to me.

“Taste yourself. Want you to know how good it is.” I opened my mouth and he pressed his fingers gently onto my tongue, the sharp tang of my arousal while not exactly the same, was slightly reminiscent of the truffle oil I’d sampled only hours before: earthy, musky, heavenly. I’d never bothered to taste myself before and I closed my eyes, sucking on his fingers like my life depended on it. I opened them to see him with his mouth hung open, his tongue resting on his upper teeth. He looked immensely pleased. 

“Good girl. Tastes wonderful doesn’t it?”  
  


“Mmhmm,” I agreed softly, eager for his hands on me again. 

  
“Gonna make you come some more--you ready baby?” Without really waiting for my answer, that was an absolute _yes_ , he yanked my shorts down to mid thigh, and resumed his tender ministrations, smearing my wetness around, pressing circles into my clit, biting his lip with the effort. I leaned my head into his shoulder so I could relax into it, letting the sensations take over my body. 

_This is really happening. He’s touching me. He wants me just as bad as I want him._

I gripped the back of his t-shirt and he held me by the neck with one hand as he expertly worked my clit with the other. I came fast, with a whimper against his chest, gushing over his palm. We both looked down as he worked me through the final pulses, his hand glistening in the low light. 

“Good girl,” he breathed, his voice guttural and deep. “Good, good girl. Look at all this. You dirty wet little slut. So fucking sexy.”

He licked his whole palm and the lengths of his fingers greedily, his other hand still bracing against the nape of my neck before pulling me in for a kiss. His tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. He was soft at first, his lips plush against mine, somehow more intimate than his fingers on my pussy just moments before. My shorts still hovered beneath my ass, tight enough not to fall down. My ass cheeks pressed against the cold glass as he held my jaw with both hands, slanting his mouth over mine, deepening the kiss with his warm tongue, sliding over mine. I’d never been kissed like this before. How would I ever kiss someone my own age again when this level of skill existed?

He pulled away, both of us breathless from the kiss, his hands nearly covering my entire neck and half my head, his fingers digging into my hair. I never truly appreciated the sheer size of all of him, used to only appreciating him from a socially acceptable distance. Up close, he was larger than life: all-encompassing.

“I wanna fuck you so bad, baby. Are you on birth control?”

My heart sank. Of course I wasn't. My parents took me for my annual physical and that was it. But I was eighteen now. I’d be able to take matters into my own hands. I shook my head _no_ , crestfallen.

“Shit. I don’t have any condoms.” He seemed to have a realization and quickly added, “Oh, I'm so stupid. Are you a virgin, baby? I’m sorry. I don’t want you to lose your virginity to your friend's dad in a bathroom. He released me, the warmth of his hands still a ghost on my skin, my lips still tender. 

_Don’t go, please._

He reached back up to sift his fingers through his own hair, and I imagined my scent all over him and shuddered. I moved to pull my shorts up, expecting him to leave now, the spell broken. He looked up at me, one hand still tangled in his dark locks. 

He moved to pin me again, one hand on either side of my head. “I don’t want to let you go,” He kissed my cheek. “I don’t want this to be over, sweetheart.” He kissed my eyebrow, then my forehead. 

“Neither do I Mr.–” _What should I call him now?_

He kissed me again, this time on the mouth, desperate and needy. “God I fucking love how you call me Mr. Solo. Such a sweet little thing. So innocent.”

I blushed, smiling nervously. “Well, not that innocent."  
  


He laughed. “You’re cute, you know that?” He shook his head, as if in disbelief. “Of course you know that. God. What you do to me, baby girl.”

His whole body was pressed against me now, and I could feel his cock through his sweatpants, rock hard against my bare stomach. 

I felt emboldened as I reached down and cupped him in my hand, fixing him with my best sexy look, biting my lip like he had been doing. 

“I want you too, Sir.”

“Oh, fuck,” he nearly spit as he leaned further into my grip. He braced himself with one hand against the glass door behind me and grabbed my ass with the other, pulling himself into me, his clothed cock rubbing against my still-bared pussy until I left a wet mark on the front. I clenched his shirt over one of his pecs, thrilled at how easily he came undone under my hands. I felt just as powerful as him, even though he was bigger, and stronger, and so much older. He was just a man, after all, and from what I could tell, most men were weak, at least when it came to sex. 

I felt even more brazen now, and without a word I reached into his waistband and gripped his cock in my fist, which had never felt so tiny. He gasped as I began to stroke his smooth skin, and he was so thick, I could barely close my fingers around him.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he whined, his voice cracking around each emphatic expletive, pressing his face between my neck and shoulder as I worked him slowly, as eager to prolong this experience as he was. He had already come, and from my limited knowledge of male refractory periods, I assumed he would last a little longer than usual. 

He reached down to shove his joggers past his hips until they fell to his ankles and pulled his shirt off, revealing his incredible chest. He grabbed both my wrists, pinning them over my head and kissing me desperately. One hand snaked down my arm and grazed my ribs as he reached down to pull the hem of my henley up, exposing my breasts, so that every sensitive part of me was on display for his ravenous gaze. Bending down, he sucked hotly on each of my nipples, swirling his tongue around and smacking his lush lips all over my chest, palming one breast while his mouth was on the other, still keeping my hands pinned above my head. All I could do was breathe, and shake as he turned me on in ways I didn’t think were possible. 

_He owns me. I am his, and he is mine._

He stood up, coasting his palm over my breasts and stomach, before running the back of his hand in gentle circles over my mound as he seemed to decide what to do next. I cursed myself for not taking that trip to Planned Parenthood with Tallie last month when she and Rose's older sister Paige had offered to bring me along. They had both already done the deed and were preparing for a delightfully slutty first semester of college, but I hadn’t thought that would apply to me any time soon. Stuff like this just never happened to me. Rose wasn't going either, so I let the opportunity pass me by.

_Damn it._

He palmed his cock with his free hand and I marveled at how big it still looked, even in his massive paw, and delighted in the sight of the puffy veins that sprawled over the velvety surface of his shaft. “Spread your legs a little bit, baby. I’m not gonna fuck you, just wanna pretend.”

I nodded, and parted my feet a bit, adjusting my lower body for him. He fed his cock into the space between my cunt and my dampened panties where they were still bunched up, right under my ass. “Close them a little bit now, that’s good, baby” he soothed as I complied, creating a tight little channel for him to faux-fuck me, my slick helping him slide back and forth as he thrust his hips against mine. He sucked a bruise under my ear, making me whimper as quietly as I could manage, thrilled that I would have a souvenir of our tryst that could be easily hidden and enjoyed only by me. He picked up his pace, both of us watching as his cock slid in and out, grazing my entire slit and my sensitive clit. I braced myself to come a third time, just from the sheer debauchery of it.

“That’s good, baby. Squeeze your thighs together for me. Wish I could be inside you so bad. My sweet little baby whore.” 

I wasn’t used to being called these things, but out of his mouth it sounded like ‘ _goddess’_ or ‘ _princess’_ , only sexier. I hoped he didn’t mean it, not really. But if this was what being a slut meant, I wanted to be the dirtiest, nastiest slut on the planet. _Just for him._

“You feel so good S-sir,” I stuttered as I bore his thrusts, his hand tightening over my gathered wrists, the gold-plated door hinges squeaking behind us. 

“So good for me,” he breathed as he reached down to pull his cock tight against my cunt, drawing it through my lips, watching with wonder as the head emerged; he pushed it and pulled it through my tight vulva, his head coated with my slick, both of us fascinated by the delectable sight of our bodies joined there. I longed for him to be inside me, but still relished the feeling of his silky soft head as it squelched against my clit and back through my soaked labia, just barely grazing my hole, lingering right at my entrance with his own need. I nearly bucked my hips against him to force him inside but thought better of it. I did _not_ want to be Rose’s new mom or give her a sibling. I may be his little _slut_ but I wasn’t about to be his _baby mama,_ no sir.

“Gonna come baby, fuck,” he muttered into my neck as he resumed thrusting again. I watched with wonder as his cock thrust back and forth, an insufficient pantomime of what I truly wanted, but scintillatingly hot just the same. I whined, every inch of my body covered in goosebumps, my shirt bunched under my chin, my nipples still slick with his spit. 

“You like that sweetheart? Gonna send you home to your parents like this, panties full of my cum.”

He grunted deeply, grasping his cock and releasing my wrists to steady himself, burying his face in my neck as he jerked, creamy droplets of his cum splattering my underwear. He reached down and circled my clit with the thumb of his other hand, roughly, and I shattered quickly, eager to join him in his ecstasy. Moaning softly, he dropped his spent cock and grabbed my face with both hands to kiss me passionately, skating his lips over my jaw and neck, running his hands over my breasts and down to my waist to grasp at my ass and pull me into him.

“Beautiful baby, fuck. I haven’t come that hard in so long. Precious, gorgeous girl. Princess. Sweetheart.”

His words made my heart sing. I wrapped my hands around his waist and rested my head on his chest, tucking my head under his chin as he held me tight against him in his warm embrace,. He slid his hands up and down my back, sending chills all over, stopping to pull my shorts up. I felt his spend, sticky and rapidly cooling against my pussy as I straightened up, my shirt falling back down over my breasts on its own.

He leaned back and I peered up at him in response, earning a kiss to the tip of my nose, and then another on my lips, this one slow, unhurried, lacking desperation and feeling more like belonging.

He pulled back to look at me, his eyes glistening in the soft, dim light. “Are you okay?” his voice quivering with worry, now that his fervor had subsided.

“I’m perfect,” I eagerly assured him. “I’ve wanted that for a long time Mr.-” 

“Call me Ben, he interjected,” his eyes searching mine. “When we’re alone, of course.” He licked his lips, his fingers rubbing softly in my hair as he held my face possessively. “That is if you want to be alone with me, again.”  
  


I grasped his wrists and leaned forward to kiss him in answer. “I do, Ben. I liked this a lot.” I felt nervous, exposed and I looked down. “I don’t want this to be the only time.” 

“Oh, baby. _Baby._ ” More kisses. I felt like the most precious thing on earth, so cherished. It was like I was truly alive for the first time in my entire life. “You should go back to bed, get some sleep. We don’t have to figure anything out tonight.” He kissed my forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

I nodded, smiling adoringly at him, knowing now that he really cared about me. I got the sense that this was a big deal for him too, that I wasn’t just some stupid silly girl he wanted to use for his own selfish needs. Or at least, I hoped.

“Wait here, I’ll get you a glass of water.” 

He left me standing there, in shock and I laughed softly to myself in disbelief when the door closed behind him. I felt his cum sticky against my skin and smiled, and stroked the tender spot on my neck that he had marked. 

_His._

He returned quietly with a glass. “Drink this and go to bed okay, sweetheart? I’ll see you in the morning. Go right to sleep.”

“Okay," I paused and made myself say it, a smile forming as it rolled off my tongue. "Ben.”

  
  
“Goodnight, angel. Sleep tight.” He pressed his lips to mine briefly and tiptoed out, closing the door softly behind him. I drank my water, peed quickly and then darted back to bed, eager to please him. 

The girls slept soundly, blissfully unaware of my indiscretion, Kay’s arm tossed over Rose’s torso, making me wonder if they were more than just besties, after all. If so, I was happy for them. I had my own little secret now too. 

I snuggled into my sleeping bag and rested my hand over the top of my shorts where I carried a piece of him with me and fell asleep, beaming with joy. 

_His._

_Mine._


	2. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> No turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was easily bullied into another chapter because I love these two. Hope you enjoy!

I awoke to Rose and Kay giggling in the bed above and stretched my limbs. When I stood up, I couldn’t help but notice my underwear was stiff with Mr. _— Ben’s_ cum. I grinned at my little secret and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready to go home.

“Rey, I still can’t get over those little jammies. Don’t let Mr. Solo see you like that,” Kay teased as she rolled out of bed.

Rose yawned and stretched before throwing back the coverlet. “Yeah, Lolita! Pack it up!” she laughed. 

I frowned, and Rose, ever perceptive, took it back. “I’m just kidding. But you look super hot. Like a sexy little schoolgirl. My dad probably _would_ be into that!” 

I paused in the doorway and considered how to respond and panicked. _Oh, if you only knew._

“Oh god, stop. He’s your _dad! Gross_!”

_That should do it._

“I’ll bring my clothes so I can change.”

I exaggerated my feigned disgust by dramatically grabbing my bag and dashing across the hall to the bathroom. However, I kind of hoped he wouldn’t see me. It would take all of my strength not to pounce on him. Plus, what if they saw us looking at each other? What if they could _tell_? 

Once inside, I locked the door. 

_Fool me once._

Who was I kidding? I couldn’t wait to get my hands on him again, or his hands on me, for that matter. I briefly considered my options. No way could anyone find out about us, and for some reason that made me want him even more. No one else needed or deserved to know. Just him and me. We were each other’s dirty little secret. 

I peeled off my panties and shorts to find that some of his spend lingered in my skin. I shuddered at how he had marked me so well and I just wanted _more._ I decided not to shower— the thought of keeping him on me until I got home from work later that day was exhilarating. 

An idea briefly flashed across my mind from the previous night that he had marked me as _his._

But was I his? Could he be mine?

I banished the thought with a shake of my head. Last night, in the afterglow of my orgasm, anything had seemed possible. But facing my friends in the cold light of day made me realize how terrifying it would be if we were actually found out. 

_Right._ It was silly. There’s no way it could ever work between us. I was going away to college and that was that. Whatever it was that we had done last night would go in my spank bank for the foreseeable future, but it was far too wild of an idea to think we could actually take it any further. 

Once we were all dressed and ready to head out, Rose gave me and Kay some granola bars to take home since we both had to go straight to work— me at the garage and Kay at the mall. With a mixture of relief and a tinge of sadness, I realized that Ben would not be making an appearance. Honestly, it was pretty smart on his part. Plus, I really didn’t want to have to hide how I felt about him. I was lucky they hadn’t seen right through me already. I’m not exactly good at hiding my emotions, or pretending.

_I’m not gonna fuck you baby, just wanna pretend._

Okay, maybe a little.

I went directly to work, the scene replaying in my mind as I replaced lightbulbs, rotated tires, and did performance checks. The day went by excruciatingly slowly, and the only thing getting me through it was the promise of locking myself in my room and taking the edge off the extreme horniness that had now taken over my entire existence. 

Ghosts of his touch came back to me throughout the day, along with his words, and the way he had looked at me. 

_Beautiful baby._

_Precious, gorgeous girl._

_Princess._

_Sweetheart._

He was haunting me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Not unless we both wanted to ruin our lives. 

+++

I tossed my backpack by the front door and gave a perfunctory wave to my parents, seated in their usual spots in front of the TV, before bolting up the stairs. It had been a long, sexually frustrating day and I was eager to relieve the tension. 

I took a quick shower to rinse off the garage grease and wrapped myself in a towel. Once inside my room, I locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Other than the bathroom, this was the only place in the world I could truly be alone, free from judgment and able to just _be._ I hit play on my old boombox and the sounds of My Bloody Valentine’s _When You Sleep_ danced across the air, a soothing, melodic backdrop for my impending sin. 

I combed my hair, taking stock of myself in the mirror. I looked the same as always, but there was an edge to my expression. I was now a girl— a woman— who _knew_ things, who had _done_ things. Who had been seen and known by a man. I shivered a bit at the memory of his lips on my skin, and touched a finger to the mark under my ear, turning to admire it in the mirror as I lifted the wet strands out of the way. It was deep and purple, no larger than the size of a nickel, but larger than life. I let my towel fall to the floor, trembling at the memory of the exact moment he’d done it.

A gift. 

A reminder. 

_His._

If I chose to read into it, I could imagine he wanted more than just to use me for his own pleasure. Still, I knew how these things went— I wasn’t that naive. He was a lonely, nearly middle-aged man, and I was this supposedly hot young thing he could use to make himself feel better. 

But it didn’t _feel_ that way. 

It definitely wasn’t one sided.

Was I silly to think we were different? 

Maybe. 

I let my finger trail from the deep purple coin on my neck, down my collarbone and between my breasts, perky little peaks with hardened nipples, pulled taut at the memory of his lips on them, and of how he’d worshipped each one. 

I grasped both of my breasts and kneaded them, imagining hands twice the size, hungry with need and desperate for all of me. He’d made me taste myself for the first time, as if he couldn’t help but share something he deeply enjoyed. I closed my eyes and moved my hands lower, trailing the pads of my fingers over my stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

I recalled his face when he realized he couldn’t “take my virginity” in his guest bathroom and huffed a laugh. _Silly Mr. Solo._ Virginity was just a social construct anyway. It felt so deeply wrong to say that what we’d done wasn’t real sex. But with the size of him, it was probably for the best that he hadn’t ‘popped my cherry”, so to speak. I would wager that I would have needed lots of foreplay and it would probably have been best to take him laying down. At least, at first. 

I slid a single finger over my clit and down between my lips, finding myself slick with want, the faint throbbing I’d endured all day becoming more intense at my own touch. I watched myself in the mirror, wondering if my expression matched the one he’d seen. I continued stroking myself with one hand, slippery, wet, and warm, and grabbed my breast with the other. I saw myself through his eyes and felt like I was in two places at once: seeing and being seen. 

If he were here right now, I’d push him to his knees and grab fistfuls of his hair as he greedily devoured me. His chin and lips would glisten with my cum. Marking him just as I had been marked. 

_If only._

I turned away from the mirror and clambered onto my bed, rolling onto my back to resume my desperate stroking. I closed my eyes and pictured him above me, all pouty lips and floppy hair, grunting as he pounded into me, sucking and biting any flesh he could reach; but not before he had taken his time licking every inch of my pussy; not without letting me taste him or feel him hit the back of my throat. Maybe he’d apologize, pet my hair and tell me what a good girl I was for taking him so well. 

I hissed and pressed more urgently into my clit in hurried circles, reaching down with my other hand to slide my fingers inside, fucking myself shallowly in a cruel imitation of what I truly longed for. I wanted him to fill me up— leave no part of me empty of him. 

I thought of Ben in that dim light, so eager, so grateful for my hand around his cock, seemingly in disbelief that he could even have me. And yet, he hadn't been shy to call me those forbidden names.

_Wet little slut._

_Sweet baby whore._

I came suddenly, muffling my gasp into my pillow, my toes pointing as I pulsed around my own fingers, my muscles sore with the effort.

Who was I kidding? I couldn’t stay away from him if I tried. 

+++

Two weeks later, I awoke to the first morning light and checked my phone. Rose had texted to say she wasn’t feeling well, and asked if I could bring her assignments and text books home, giving me her locker combo as if I didn’t already know it. 

I felt a pang of sadness that in just a month those numbers would be meaningless, and would soon fade from my memory. So many things would be left behind.

The ennui was quickly replaced at the thought of going back to her house. Seeing him. 

Rose presumably would be out of commission, meaning I could possibly get him alone. The gears started turning rapidly, and I leapt out of bed to get ready for school, my mind racing with all of the possibilities. 

I would stop at the pharmacy after school and get condoms, even though I’d gone straight to Planned Parenthood the day after our tryst. I’d wear my sexiest pair of panties— pink with little flowers printed on them, and lace trim all around the edges. I wouldn’t be coy, getting straight to the point.

He said that he wanted to be with me again. I hope he hadn’t gone down the same path I had started upon— the one of doubt, of writing off whatever this thing was between us. 

Because I simply couldn’t. I _refused_.

+++

Standing on Rose’s doorstep, my backpack laden with Magnum-sized condoms, just in case, and a shopping bag of assignments at my side, I exhaled a shaky breath and rang the doorbell.

My hair was down, I had on a tight white v-neck t shirt and short cutoff denim shorts, and grim determination on my side.  
  


The door cracked open, slowly, almost as if he wasn’t expecting anyone, and then, suddenly, his face appeared from the darkness within. 

“ _Rey_ ,” he nearly spit out. “Uh, come inside.” 

Anxiety bloomed in my chest but I soldiered in, not sure which path we would go down after all. I wanted him _so_ badly. _Needed him._ But only if he wanted me back. I wasn’t that pathetic— I hoped.

I tested the waters. “Hi, Mr. Solo. Um, is Rose home?” I looked at him sweetly, looking for any sign in his expression he might be ready to bend me over a piece of furniture.

He ran his fingers through his hair, making my heart drop a bit, knowing from experience that he usually did that when he was nervous. I winced, waiting for the hammer to fall.

“She’s sleeping. Fever. Must have caught something.” He looked worried. “Are you feeling okay?”

I felt excellent.

“I’m okay,” I looked around, to ensure she wasn’t passed out on the couch mere feet from us. _Coast clear._ “I feel fine, _Ben_.” 

His eyes widened with shock and then narrowed and darkened. He stepped forward slowly, and I felt frozen in place. He reached forward to pull the paper shopping bag out of my grasp, his fingers hot against mine as he pried the handles out. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he responded, his voice lower now. 

He placed the bag on the floor and closed the space between us, his hand grasping my waist now, pulling me against him in an instant. Before I knew it, his other hand was buried in my hair and his lips were on mine. 

It was as if I’d never left.

I’d gotten a taste of his neediness in the middle of the night, hidden in a bathroom, forced to be quick. My whole body shuddered now with the prospect of _time_. I texted my parents on the way over to say I’d be watching a movie with Rose and I’d be back late. 

He pulled away, panting, his cock hard against me where he had pinned his waist to mine. I could feel every inch of my body where it connected with his. 

“Would you like to come upstairs with me, Rey?” His eyes searched mine, as if he expected a no. “Please say yes.” He punctuated the last syllable with a thrust of his hips, and prevented me from responding with another searing kiss. 

I dug my nails into his biceps, an enthusiastic _“yes”_ breathed out when his tongue receded. He led the way, holding my hand tightly, as if he was afraid I’d disappear if he let go. 

I’d never been in his room before, obviously, but it felt like another planet. It was cool, and dark, a sharp contrast to the light and airy girliness of Rose’s teen bedroom. There was dark wood, and deep gray curtains and a well-made bed with sharp corners. It was the chambers of a lonely assassin or a monk, I couldn’t decide, but any way you looked at it, there was no one else’s influence here. 

“Alexa play M83,” he spoke into the air, and moments later _Steve McQueen_ began playing. 

He wasted no time pulling my backpack off and letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud on the plush carpet. Slipping his thick fingers under the hem of my shirt, he peeled it slowly up my torso. I lifted my arms in the air and reveled in letting him undress me. He kissed my jaw and throat and pulled the cups of my bralette down to run his tongue in desperate circles over each of my nipples. I held onto his shoulders as he kissed a trail down my stomach and unbuttoned my shorts before sliding them down my legs. I stepped out of them, clad only in the frilly pink panties, feeling a bit silly in his grown up chambers. To my surprise, he let out of a gasp of wonder.

“Oh sweet baby girl, these are so pretty. Too bad I can’t take my time to admire you in them,” he lamented, hooking his index fingers in the sides and yanking them down my legs. "I can't wait a second longer."

I felt drunk with power, having him kneel before me and remembered my fantasy that first night home and nearly every night since. I grabbed a fistful of black curls and yanked his head back to look up at me. 

“You want me to lick this sweet little pussy don’t you?” he remarked, kissing my hip bone softly, working his way inward, trailing his lips across my skin. He left a thin trail of saliva, cooling in the air, lighting me up like a strand of gasoline set ablaze. 

I leaned my head back and moaned as his fingers dug into my backside, pulling me forward as I held his head for leverage. “Fuck!” I blurted out, more loudly than I intended, as his tongue found my center, a wide hot stripe through my folds. He gently eased one leg over his shoulder, lapping deeper, thrusting his tongue inside me, holding me tight with his other hand. 

I gently humped his face as he found a steady rhythm grinding his tongue in circles against my clit, pausing periodically to suck on it softly. 

“Ben, I can’t stay up. Need to lay down, please,” I begged. He eased my leg off his shoulder and I nearly ran to the bed. He grinned a bit mischievously as he stood up to follow me. I whipped my bralette off and cast it aside.

“Lay right at the bottom. Put your ass right on the edge, baby,” he ordered as he knelt. 

M83's _Outro_ began on the speaker, the words filling the air as he grasped each of my thighs and spit on my pussy, a long string of saliva dripping from his lips to land on my clit. 

_Creatures of my dreams, raise up and dance with me_

_Now and forever_

_I'm your king_

I moaned softly as he began licking me in earnest, soaking his chin. I propped myself up on my elbows, taking in the gorgeous sight of him devouring me. 

Time stood still as he pleasured me, adding finger after finger, not fucking me clumsily with them like I’d experienced before, but slowly and deliberately scissoring them and pressing upwards, activating pleasurable sensations I’d never imagined were possible.

He looked up briefly, his eyes meeting mine, nothing but pure lust reflecting back at me. 

“I want you so bad Mr. Solo. Want you to fuck me,” I confessed, shocked at my honesty. But I certainly hadn’t planned to be passive. 

He groaned, lapping harder at my clit and increasing the pressure inside, until I felt like I might pee. I’d read about this, though, and blushed at the thought of ruining his clean, orderly bedspread by squirting all over it. 

“Not until you come for me, my little baby whore. I want you to come on my face and then I’ll gladly fuck you, princess. I haven’t thought about anything else since you left me, sweet girl,” he grunted with the efforts of his fingers inside me. “You like that baby? You like how I fuck you with my fingers so you can take my cock?”  
  


I remembered the face I had made in the mirror and did my best to approximate it, because it had turned me on so much to see myself that way. I had to believe it did the same thing to him, and based on his expression, it did.

“Yes, sir. Yes Mr. Solo, please. Wanna come so you can fuck me. Need your cock, please.”  
  


He shook his head. “Fuck, babygirl. I may have to fuck you twice if you keep calling me that.” 

I bit my lip and focused on his hands on me, his tongue. I dropped back to the bed and relaxed, letting the sensations take over. It felt so fucking good, like nothing I’d ever known before. I bunched the coverlet in my hands as he increased his pace to the rhythm of my whimpers. 

“Fuck, sir, gonna come." My brain could no longer say _Ben_. I liked calling him sir, and not just because it made him hard. 

I drifted a bit as the tension coiled in my abdomen and his skilled hands brought me closer to my peak. He sucked on my clit just hard enough to bring me over the edge as his fingers continued working their magic until my whole body shook with the force of my climax. I felt the comforter grow wet beneath me and smiled happily that he’d made me do _that_. 

“Yes, oh good girl, yes baby,” he cheered me on, flattening his fingers over my clit and rubbing my hipbone softly with his soaked hand. He kissed my thighs as his hands stroked everywhere, drawing out the deliciousness of my orgasm. Once my breathing steadied, he stood up to see me smiling at him dreamily from where I laid on the edge of the bed, both a literal and figurative puddle. I sat up, eager for what was coming.

He pulled his button-down and undershirt off in one fell swoop and slid out his belt hastily, letting it hit the floor with a clang. I liked watching him undress, and hadn't yet had the chance to see the expanse of his muscular chest, his abs, the dip in his hip bones to the dark curls beneath. He was absolutely breathtaking. As soon as his pants were off, I leaned forward to run my hands over his torso.

“Like what you see, princess?” he laughed at my eagerness, grasping my wrists and kissing the tender underside of each one. 

“Can I?” I asked politely, nodding towards his cock, glistening at the tip with precum. 

“Please,” he responded, letting my hands fall. 

_I’m on Fire_ by the Chromatics began to play as I grasped him with both hands and took him in my mouth, letting the soft silky heat of him slip through my lips. I kept my eyes trained on him as he slid in deeper, filling my mouth with his musk and the tang of his arousal. I’d never done this before but it felt like the most natural thing in the world to have a part of him inside my body. I felt like I had invented _want._

He hissed as I began to suck, drawing him in and out from between my lips. I pulled him out with a gentle pop and licked a stripe up the underside before swirling my tongue around the tip, poking into the hole a little. 

He grabbed the back of my head hard. “Jesus Christ sweetheart.” he grunted, fisting my hair. “I can’t wait to fuck your tight little pussy if this is what your mouth feels like.” 

I smiled around his length and pumped my hand around the base as I tongued the underside of his head. 

“I want you to do it now, _please_ ,” I looked up at him sweetly, slapping the head of his cock against my jaw, hoping it felt good enough to tease. 

He leaned forward and hooked his hands under my arms and lifted me up, only to toss me back against the bed. With the wind nearly knocked out of me, I watched with glee as he crawled toward me like a predatory cat.

“Is that right baby? You ready for me to fuck you now?” He cupped his large hand over the entirety of my sex before dipping his middle finger just inside the hole. “So dripping wet for me, so ready to be fucked.”

I nodded and bit my lip. “Yes, please sir.”

His eyes rolled back as he groaned kissing me insistently, desperately as he stroked me gently with that one sinful finger. 

“Just let me get a condom, okay sweetness?” He rolled back towards the edge of the bed to open the drawer of his nightstand.

“Ben— ” I interjected. 

He looked back at me over his shoulder as he fiddled with the box.

“I went on birth control right after, we, you know. The doctor said I should be good to go by now.”

He froze for an instant, and then resumed ripping the box apart in frustration as he tried and failed to open the cellophane wrapper, before finally laying it down.

He turned around, reaching toward me to circle my hip bone with his thumb. 

“Are you sure?” He looked hopeful. 

I nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I brought condoms too, just in case you didn’t want to— ”

“Oh, I do sweetheart, believe me I do.” He crawled back towards me and straddled my legs to kiss me again. “I just won’t come inside, okay sweetheart?” Palming one of my breasts, he suckled my earlobe and placed wet kisses along the column of my throat. “Maybe I’ll paint these pretty little tits instead huh?” 

He reached down and cupped me again. “Or just come right on top of this little pussy. Make sure you know who it belongs to.”

My heart swelled.

_He had marked me._

_I was his._

_He was mine._

All doubts rushed away as I grasped his shoulders with both hands. 

“What are you waiting for?” I teased brattily. 

He grasped both of my wrists roughly and pinned them over my head with one hand. Another hot palm trailed down my body, pinching each nipple in succession, trailing lightly down the center line over my navel, teasing all the way down to my clit, which he circled with his thumb ever so softly. 

“Next time you come I wanna feel it, you hear me?” His breath was heavy now, ragged as he reached down to fist his cock while I lay there helplessly. “Spread your legs, princess,” he ordered, lifting his own to let me part them. “Such a good girl aren’t you? Doing exactly what I say?”

I nodded, my eyes hooded with lust as I watched him work his red, pulsing length. He let go of my hands to steady himself on the bed and hitch my legs up. “Bend your knees baby. I’m gonna go slow, okay?” 

I trusted him completely. I was still high from my climax and becoming impatient to be filled. He swiped his head up and down through the folds of my pussy, like he had that night, and teased my eager hole again, nearly breaching it with a slight rock of his hips. “You ready?”

“Yes, sir,” I breathed, watching as he pressed his hips forward, until slowly, but surely the head of his cock slid inside of me. I was so relaxed and open already, and braced myself for a pain that never came. Nothing had ever felt so right in my entire life as he disappeared inch by inch into my wet heat. I moaned at the delicious intrusion, throwing my head back and canting my hips to meet him, forcing him in, all the way to the hilt. 

“Shit!” He grasped one of my hips to urge me to wrap my legs around his waist. He fell to his forearms and kissed me sweetly as he began gently thrusting inside and out. “Tell me how it feels to take my cock, angel. Does it feel good?”

“Ungh, feels good sir. So good.” My words became garbled as I focused on the ridges of him dragging against my walls, his balls slapping below as he began moving faster. _Seasons_ by Future Islands started playing in the background.

_Cause I've been waiting on you_

_I've been waiting on you_

Time stood still as our bodies slid against each other, slick with sweat. My hands roamed over his chest and shoulders, and my fingernails grazed against the skin of his lower back. He leaned on both hands, lifting himself up, allowing me to peer down at my tits bouncing with his thrusts, his cock sliding in and out of me. I wanted it to last forever.

“Whose little slut are you baby?”  
  


“Yours sir. Only yours.”

“Who’s fucking you, princess?”

“You sir.” My voice strained and became whiny. “Please.”  
  


“Who do you belong to?” he thrusted hard. “Who owns this little pussy?” 

He reached down and thumbed at my clit.

“You do, please. Fuck me, please.” I wasn’t even sure what I was begging for anymore. I just wanted _more_. “It’s yours.”

He growled and pulled out, hastily flipping me over to my stomach. He laid on top of me, spreading his legs outside of mine before plunging inside of me again with little effort. He wrapped one arm under my torso and began thrusting before hooking two fingers in my mouth. 

“Taste that? Taste what I did to you baby? Gonna make you do it again.”

He crushed me into the bed, thrusting into me mercilessly, drool dripping out of my mouth onto his pillow as he held my mouth open with his fingers. I couldn’t help but moan a little, mindful not to scream, even though I wanted nothing more than to wail— 

“Dad?”

_“Fuck!”_ he hissed, pausing his thrusts and releasing my mouth. “Alexa, stop.”

“Ben— ”

“Shhh. Just wait. Don’t you fucking move.”

My heart pounded. I didn’t remember him locking the door but silently prayed he had. Not that anyone just wandered into their parent’s room right?

“Yeah honey? You okay?” he called back.

He was still deep inside of me.

“I’m fine. Did Rey bring my homework? I just woke up!”

I clenched down on him.

She was right outside the door. Ben clamped his hand over my mouth and returned to fucking me, very slowly this time. 

He made himself feel cheerful, almost as if he was enjoying this. “Yeah sweetie, it’s downstairs by the couch in a brown bag.”

“Oh good! I feel bad that I missed her. Did she bring my math book? I think I have a test Monday.”

_In. Out._

“Good girl, take my cock. Shh.” He whispered in my ear as he jerked his hips. I closed my eyes and moaned softly into his palm. I was lit up like a live wire.

“I’m not sure honey.” He slid in and out, my breath humid in his cupped palm. “I didn’t check. Why don’t you go look? I’m about to take a shower.”

“Okay! Thanks. You want chicken for dinner? I’m feeling better enough to eat.”

He flipped us over again, leaning against the headboard, perching me in his lap, and guided his cock back inside me. His fingers found my clit and began furiously circling as he picked up his thrusts and clamped his other hand over my mouth again. 

“Sounds good, Rose! I took it out of the freezer this morning.” He slowed, his voice shaky with the effort of fucking me. “Make it however you want okay?”

“Sounds good!” Her voice faded with increasing distance from the door. 

“Come for me, Rey.” He ordered, his voice steady now, his breath hot in my ear. “Come on my cock, princess.”

I wailed into his palm, grateful for its silencing power now, as I shattered under his other hand, clenching around his thick length as he held it inside me, my feet kicking at the comforter with the force of it.

“Yes, yes, good girl. Such a good girl. Oh baby, oh sweetheart,” his voice became higher pitched as he praised me, and I fell limp against him. He grabbed my hips with both hands, steadied his feet on the mattress, fucking up into me relentlessly. I let my legs drape over his muscular thighs and bore his pounding, my arms laced under his, fisting the comforter, holding on as best as I could. 

“Fuck, Ben, fuck, feels so good sir. I love it, I love it,” I mumbled in a near whisper. I could have dissipated into mist, evaporated into the air and blown away. 

All of a sudden, he pushed me forward onto my knees and pulled out, releasing spurts of hot cum onto my ass and back, nearly shouting, almost as if he wasn’t trying to hide that he was fucking his daughter’s best friend while she innocently fried chicken cutlets downstairs. 

He collapsed over me, pulling me back onto the bed, pressing his spend between our hot, sweat-slicked skin, his arms closing around me until there was no space between us again. 

He smoothed my hair back from my cheek and kissed it urgently before snuggling into me again, his chest heaving against my back. I was boneless, a melted ice cream cone on a summer sidewalk, a leaf floating on a pond. 

We had given each other _everything_.

And there was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the extremely talented ReyloCrumbsArt for inspiring part of this chapter with [this very delicious, very NSFW art!](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb/status/1326150399351353345?s=2)


	3. Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Mr. Solo struggle with the implications of their affair at the girls' joint graduation party.
> 
> Things get even more complicated when his brother Kylo shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I'm back again, because I just can't quit these two, and my gc tossed me an absolutely irresistible idea, after we saw [ReyloCrumb's sensational 'good twin/bad twin' art](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb/status/1330537127310995458?s=20). 
> 
> Many thanks to the incomprable [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rmichelle) for the beta and for nudge towards adding this chapter!
> 
> This chapter is meant to be a “choose your own horny adventure.” I’m adding a new kink/trope that is not for everyone. I decided not to make this a separate fic because it is a continuation of the same story, but I realize that some folks may not enjoy this. 
> 
> This is just an excuse to be maximum hornt and explore some kinks I find very exciting and fun to write! You can still just enjoy chapters 1-2 and move on with your life, or you can add this one for your reading pleasure, with the full disclosure that there will be _drumroll please_
> 
> BREYLO! 
> 
> SURPRISE! 
> 
> If you choose not to read this chapter, I totally respect that, but I wanted to be up front as I know this is not everyone’s cup of tea. I’m noting that I prefer not to write Ben and Kylo being directly sexual with each other, if that makes any difference! 
> 
> If you feel additional tags or needed or have any questions, leave a comment or feel free to connect with me on Twitter.
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way, let’s Breylooooooo!

Rose shoved a bag of balloons at me and resumed flitting around the kitchen, getting snacks ready for the party. I sat down on a barstool and reluctantly began inflating them using the pink helium tank Ben had brought home from Party City, along with a plethora of other pink and green shiny things. Rose and Kay had decided upon a tropical flamingo theme, because flamingos were “cute AF” and apparently “really hot right now.” Rose insisted we all wear variations on the same hot pink dress, and matching pink pom pom earrings that dangled from delicate gold chains. She was sure to get tons of new followers on Insta for her adorable decorations and cute flamingo-themed desserts. 

It was bittersweet to throw one last party with my best friends, but even worse, it meant that my time with Ben was actually coming to an end. It was getting increasingly hard to pretend I wasn’t falling head over heels in love with him, and I tried to ignore his heated gaze every time we shared a space. Whenever our eyes met, it was like we were in a vacuum: all sound would dissipate, leaving just the two of us and our shared breaths, drowning out every other sensation. 

And then something would break the spell and I’d have to force myself not to shiver at the thought of his hands or his mouth, or his —

“Rey! Earth to Rey!” I looked up from where I had been frozen in place, holding a balloon sheathed over the helium valve. “Can you carry these out back? Put them on the long folding table, not the square one, okay?” I abandoned the balloon as Rose handed me two large bowls filled to the brim with popcorn and potato chips and pointed towards the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard. 

Ben passed by me on his way back inside, nearly knocking the bowls out of my arms. “Forgot my tongs,” he nodded at me as he passed. I smiled weakly, darting out the door to fulfill my mission, and calm my pounding heart.

It went on like that for the rest of the day. I’d be doing fine, laughing with my friends, savoring the moment, memorizing their faces, knowing so much would change in September, even though at least the three of us were going to the same college. 

I wasn’t stupid. I knew that people grew up. Grew apart. I’d start to feel wistful and stare off into space, losing track of the conversation, and suddenly my eyes would snap directly onto Ben. He’d look up from pulling a soda out of the cooler, or putting a hot dog in someone’s open bun as they held their paper plate aloft for him, and our eyes would lock. 

I went inside to fetch more napkins, and Ben was at the sink, rinsing a platter. I darted over to the cabinet next to him and accidentally bumped his arm, the sudden contact startling both of us.

“Rey, we have to be careful,” he whispered under his breath. He reached over, tucking a damp hand up under my skirt, quickly cupping my mound with his whole hand. I gasped and gripped the counter in front of me with both hands. “Be a good girl and sleep over tonight. I can’t stand to be around you and not touch you. This is killing me, baby.”

I let out a shaky breath and he released me, busying himself with the dishes again, as if nothing had happened. I spoke softly, looking around to make sure no one was within earshot. “I’ll go talk to Rose.”

He nodded, his demeanor changing as one of the neighbors came inside to use the bathroom. “Sounds good, Rey. Let me know what she says.”

I was grateful for a chance to get a reprieve. Being close to him was like trying to avoid being sucked into a black hole. I turned and darted up the stairs to Rose’s room. She had been gone for a while now, maybe exhausted from the intense planning and set up. I cracked the door open, in case she was napping, not wanting to wake her up. 

Instead, I found her and Kay naked and writhing, locked in a passionate kiss. 

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry,” I stammered, backing into the hallway. 

They both scurried to cover themselves, shouting commingled expletives. “Rey! Don’t go!” Rose yelled as I went to close the door and run far, far away. Having a hunch they were an item and wishing them happiness was one thing. Witnessing their lovemaking live in action was another story entirely, and I felt horrible for violating their privacy. 

I slowly crouched back into the room to find them each hastily wrapped in blankets. “Rose, Kay I –– I didn’t mean to. I’m so happy for you both. I thought Rose was sleeping I ––”

“Rey, it’s okay. I um,” Rose curled a lock of hair behind her ear, fixating on the throw rug in front of her bed, her cheeks red with shame. “I’m so sorry you had to see us having sex,” Rose spoke in a low, measured voice before looking up at me with glistening eyes. “Please promise me you won’t tell my dad.”

_That was what she was worried about? From Ben of all people?_

“Rose, your dad loves you. He’ll support you no matter what. I _know_ he will.”

She scoffed and Kay chimed in. “How do you know Rey? Plus we’re just not ready. We’re both new to this,” Kay gestured between them. “We just want to,” she glanced at Rose with a look of love so pure my heart nearly burst out of my chest. “Protect it.” 

Rose smiled at Kay, her eyes crinkling and turned to look up at me. “I’ll tell him when I’m ready okay?”

I nodded. “I understand.” More than they could ever know. I took a step forward, remembering these were my best friends and I loved them so much. “I meant it. I’m so happy for you guys. And your dad is going to be too, I just know it. When has he ever not supported you?”

Rose grabbed Kay’s hand and leaned on her shoulder. “You’re right, Rey. Thank you.” 

We all paused and I took in the sight of them, wishing with all my heart that Ben and I could be seen together as well. That we could be open, and in love, and have someone look at us the way I was looking at my two friends now, filled with joy for them. But not yet. Maybe not ever. I couldn’t help but feel a small sob rise up. 

Kay noticed, of course. “Hey, don’t cry sweetie. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure it out. Thank you for understanding, and for,” she gripped Rose’s hand tighter, “for always being such a good friend to us.”

_Us._

I kneaded my hands together, remembering that Ben had asked me to stay over tonight. “How bout one last sleepover tonight? I can sleep on the couch if you want some privacy,” I offered. 

Rose’s face lit up with the biggest smile. “Yes! I would love that! One last hurrah!”

++++

It had been almost too easy to get another chance to be alone with Ben, and that thought worried me a bit. From the start of our affair, the edge of fear had never left me, that this was too good to be true and we’d eventually be caught.

In fact, catching Rose and Kay had only made it worse. I headed back down to the party to find Ben surrounded by some of our teachers and school staff, along with some of the other parents. He just looked so grown up and mature. Of _course_ he did. He was a dad and he was hosting a graduation party for _kids_. This was where he belonged, with his peers. Not hiding in a closet with me, his dirty little secret. I’d be forgiven, protected, maybe even grounded until I left for college. But his life would be ruined. He’d be humiliated, scorned, and everyone would think he tricked me into it, and that he was some kind of creep. The thought nearly broke my heart, because it couldn’t be further from the truth. 

He hadn’t noticed my return, and laughed heartily at something our guidance counselor Dr. Holdo had said. She laughed even harder in response, resting her hand on his bicep and leaning into him a bit too comfortably. My heart began pounding for the thousandth time that day.

Maybe this was a sign. I wanted him so badly, but maybe I was too young and stupid to fully understand what a truly awful idea this all was. 

Just as tears were starting to form, he did notice me, and walked over, grabbing a can of soda out of the cooler on the way as a ruse to come talk to me, seeing as I was alone and without his daughter by my side. 

“Hey sweetheart, did you talk to Rose?” He looked so hopeful I almost felt bad for him. He held out the soda to me, and my eyes struggled to focus on it as my vision became increasingly blurred by my tears. 

He stepped closer, his face concerned. “Hey, hey. What’s going on? What happened?”

I looked at him, my lip quivering, my face hot as tears rolled down my cheeks. “I––I can’t stay Ben. We can’t do this anymore. It’s wrong.” 

Before he could answer, and before I could see anymore of his horrified expression, I ran back in the house to go get my purse and get the hell out of there. I looked all around the kitchen and it was nowhere to be found, when I suddenly remembered that Rose had shoved our things into the laundry room to keep the kitchen clear. I turned the knob and stepped into the dimly lit room. Somehow Ben had already beaten me there, maybe through the door that led to the yard. _Fuck._ I didn’t want to talk to him right now. What more could I say to him now?

He was sitting on a stool by the washing machine, leaning against it, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, a beer bottle resting on his thigh. His other leg was stretched out, nearly long enough to reach the wall on the other side of the small room.

“What do you want?” He kept his eyes closed, seemingly exasperated by my intrusion. 

He was so gorgeous and so sad. My heart swelled at the sight of him in his white t-shirt. He must have taken his button-down off. I could see the outline of his muscular chest through the thin fabric, and his nipples were hard. I couldn’t recall if I had ever had them in my mouth. Had I even kissed his entire chest? Felt every inch of him with my palms, memorized the feeling of his skin? What had I been thinking? How could I give him up when I’d only just begun to have him? 

I crossed the small space, straddling both his legs and planting myself in his lap. He was so startled he nearly dropped his beer. 

“What the fuck?” he nearly shouted. I silenced him with a firm open-mouthed kiss, my tongue sliding between his lips with fervor, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my chest to his. I wanted to melt into him, fuse my body to his and never separate from him again. 

He put his beer on the floor and reached up to wrap his arms around me, finally surrendering to the kiss. He felt different, maybe because I had caught him off guard and we were both so emotional. I ground myself into his lap, feeling him grow hard for me already. 

I suddenly thought of the unlocked doors on either side of us and I pulled away. His eyes searched mine, and he looked utterly flabbergasted. 

“Who _are_ you?” he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. “I’m sorry what?”  
  


“I said,” he gripped my hips with both hands as I leaned back to look at him. “Who are you little girl? And why are you grinding on my cock right now?”

“Ben, is this a joke?” Was he that fucking mad at me?

He started laughing hysterically. “Oh. Oh my God that’s hilarious. You’re fucking my brother?! Aren’t you one of Rose’s little friends?” He laughed again, clearly amused. “Well aren’t you a little slut?” 

My veins filled with ice water and I stood up quickly, backing up and meeting the wall with a thud. 

“Your brother? You’re––”

“That’s right, sweetheart. The infamous black sheep himself.” He stood to his full height, equally intimidating as Ben’s, and gave a small, sardonic bow. “Kylo, at your service.”

“Fuck off!” I yelled and stormed out, leaving him chuckling behind me. Stupid son of a bitch. I was already heartbroken and now I’d just nearly dry humped Ben’s twin brother. Fuck my life.

The worst part was I could feel how wet I was in spite of myself, and I’d forgotten my purse. At least the dress had pockets and I still had my cell phone. I’d have to suck it up and call my mom for a ride. She would lord it over me for at least a month. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there and go to college and leave all this fuckery behind. 

On my way to the front door via the living room, of course, I crossed paths with Ben. “I’ve been looking all over for you,” he breathed heavily, his eyes searching me for clues as to my whereabouts for the last ten minutes or so. “Please, can we just talk?”

I shook my head, closing my eyes, gathering every bit of a resolve to tell this incredible man no. I had gotten a second chance to have a do-over, and this time I wouldn’t give in to how fucking sexy he was, and how much he turned me on, and how much I needed him inside me right that fucking instant. “I have to go.”

He grabbed my forearm, forcefully. He’d never done anything like that before, and the act sent a thrill up my spine. His eyes met mine, the beginning of tears forming at the corners. “Please. I just––”

He was interrupted by an obnoxious long whistle, followed by a hearty laugh. 

_Kylo._

I turned around to find him standing on the threshold of the darkened living room, illuminated from behind by the kitchen lights, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Sweet little thing you got there. Wouldn’t have believed you could score such a hot piece of ass, Ben. I’m proud of you, brother. Horny little thing thought I was you.”

My cheeks grew hot and shame licked up my spine. How dare he. 

Ben let go of my arm and surged past me, grabbing a fistful of Kylo’s shirt and slamming him against the wall. Kylo’s beer battle fell to the floor and smashed on the tile beneath their feet. 

“Did you fucking touch her?” 

He raised his hands up in the air in a gesture of innocence. “Relax, brother. I didn’t do anything. Not on purpose at least.”

Ben pulled his brother forward and slammed him into the wall again. “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you.”

Kylo shouted back, an edge of mirth to his voice as he gestured towards me. “I said I didn’t touch her. She kissed _me_! She thought I was you, you stupid fuck.”

Ben let go of Kylo’s shirt and ran his fingers through his own hair. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” He paused, looking back and me and then back at Kylo with a horrified look on his face. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Kylo huffed a laugh and shook his head. “ Who the fuck am I gonna tell? Mom? Get over yourself.”

Ben stepped closer to his brother and lowered his voice. “No you don’t get it, she’s Rose’s best fuckin' friend, man. I’m so screwed if anyone finds out that we’ve been––”

Kylo whistled again. I was starting to hate that sound. Hate _him_. “Wow Ben, a little early for a mid-life crisis don’t you think?”

  
Ben’s shoulders sloped forward as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not like that.”

He looked defeated, embarrassed. My heart sank. This was all too much. I’d wanted us to be seen as a real couple. Not _this_.

Kylo adopted that irritating Cheshire Cat grin of his and crossed his arms over his chest. “Sure it’s not. So, you fucked her huh?” He jutted his chin at me. “Was she good? Looks like it.”

Ben sneered, putting a finger in his brother's face. “Shut your fucking mouth.”

Kylo held his hands up again. “Hey hey, just saying. That kiss was something. She must really be into you.”

Ben shrugged, seemingly touched by the compliment. “Yeah? Well I’m not sharing this one.”

“Well, I wasn’t asking, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me,” Kylo turned and said the last few words over his shoulder, making direct eye contact with me as he headed back into the kitchen to grab another beer. 

“Yeah on my couch for the next month!” Ben shouted after him. “Get your shit together asshole! And clean up this fucking mess!” he yelled, gesturing at the shattered glass and foamy beer suds all over the floor. 

Ben turned back to me, looking absolutely bereft. “It’s over, isn’t it. You’re leaving.”

My heart _hurt_ to see him like this. All I wanted was to pull him into my arms and tell him everything would be okay. That we could do this. That we could make it work, somehow. 

  
Having someone know about us was both humiliating and an enormous relief. Kylo was probably the most irritating, annoying person to find out about us first, but if we could get through this, maybe we could get through anything, maybe even coming clean to everyone. 

I searched his face, unable to make the decision for both of us. “Only if you want me to.”

His face transformed, lighting up with possibility, with _hope._ “Oh, Rey,” he sighed, closing the space between us and pulling me into his arms. “Of course not,” he leaned down to kiss me, his fingertips light against my jaw, as if I were made of glass. “Baby. Princess. My darling.” 

He kissed both of my eyelids and forehead and then pressed my head against his chest, rocking us back and forth. It was only then that I allowed myself to truly sob, the events of the day finally too much to bear. But I no longer had to bear it alone. 

He was mine and I was his, and there was no stopping us now. 

++++

I let Ben know that Rose and Kay agreed to the slumber party idea. Somehow during our debacle with Kylo, Rose and Kay had returned to the party, which was now winding down, the few remaining guests in clean up mode. 

I went home to shower and grab my things, deciding to just wear my pajamas to return to the Solo’s. I skipped underwear entirely, eager to get as close to him as I could with as few obstacles as possible. I didn’t know how much time we’d have or if this would be the last time we had together, and I wanted to make every single second count. 

When I returned, Rose and Kay were ready with a movie, this time _Cruel Intentions,_ and instead of popcorn, they had snuck some vodka from Ben’s liquor cabinet and we used the leftover soda and juice from the party to make some ill-advised cocktails. I made mine super weak, wanting to have a clear head and remember everything that happened between Ben and I that night. 

The movie was incredibly sexy, in a dark and twisted way, and by the end I was even hornier than usual and practically foaming at the mouth to get back to Ben. We all said our goodnights after Rose set me up on the couch with sheets and blankets so she and Kay could have a romantic evening together. Conveniently for me, I also could abscond to Ben’s room with very little fanfare.

Kylo was staying in the spare bedroom upstairs, but since our dramatic reveal, he had thankfully made himself scarce for the remainder of the night. Once the house was quiet and still, I tiptoed upstairs to use the restroom before heading to Ben’s room. Without even thinking I pushed the door open and quietly closed it shut behind me, only to be startled by a dark figure hovering over the sink. 

“Ben?”

He turned around, a toothbrush lodged in his cheek. “Wrong again, sweetheart.” He spit emphatically into the sink and rinsed the brush under the faucet.

_Motherfucker._

“I’m sorry the door was open, I––”

He set his toothbrush down on the lip of the sink and turned around slowly to face me, fixing me with the gaze of an absolute predator. I shivered, unsure of what to do, but unable to move as he approached me. “Shh, it’s okay. I won’t tell Ben if you won’t,” he cooed, placing his palm on the door next to my head, where I hadn’t realized I’d pinned myself. 

I shook my head. “There’s nothing to tell. I’ll go. I can use Ben’s bathroom.”

He laughed and licked his lips, which were now only inches from mine. “Oh yeah, that’s right. You two gonna have a little honeymoon before you fuck off to college and disappear forever? Is Ben okay with that? Or is he gonna move into your dorm with you so he can get that hot little teenage pussy every night?” He cracked up at his own joke, caging me in with another palm against the door. 

I scowled at him, feeling brave on Ben’s behalf. “You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?” 

Fuck this guy. He knew nothing of what Ben and I had together. He may have looked exactly like his brother, but he had none of his kindness, and none of his goodness, as far as I could tell. He was just an _asshole_.

He bit his lip, his eyes growing serious, as if this was a sentiment he must hear frequently. I almost felt bad for him.

_Almost_. 

“I may be a piece of shit, but at least I’m realistic.” He dropped his arms and turned away from me, finally giving me space to breathe. I crossed my arms over my chest, relieved but also feeling something else I didn’t want to admit to myself. 

_Needy._

I wouldn’t let him win. “Yeah, well you obviously don’t know your brother very well. It’s more than just _fucking_ with us. Not like _you_ care.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, just like his brother’s own nervous tic, turning his body back towards me again. “Listen sweetheart, you seem like a good girl. Just pointing out the obvious.”

I scoffed. “So? What? Because you're alone and fucking miserable it’s hard for you to believe that anyone else could possibly be happy?” 

He looked at me as if I’d stabbed him. Then, in an instant, he hurled himself at me, pressing me back into the door, this time with his whole body, closing one hand around my throat possessively. “What’s the point of being happy anyway?” He inquired darkly, his breath warm on my cheek and minty from just having brushed his teeth. My heart pounded as I felt him grow hard against my hip bone. My own traitorous pussy throbbed at being so suddenly controlled. He looked like Ben, sort of sounded like him, and he damn near almost smelled like him. But he was rougher, meaner, and something in me screamed for Kylo too. What the fuck was wrong with me?

“Are you going to be _happy_ when you leave him? Sure, you’ll come home for your first Thanksgiving, maybe, and you’ll let him secretly fuck you in a closet or some shit, But then you’ll go back to your little college life and forget all about him. Won’t you? Do you think my brother deserves to be left? Do you think that’s fair?”  
  


I whimpered as his hand tightened, depressing the major artery on the side of my neck, making my head swim, but in a good way. 

“What do you want from me?” I squeaked. “What’s this all about?” I realized I was fisting the soft fabric of his t-shirt at his waist, parts of my fingers grazing the warm, soft skin of his hips. 

“Everyone leaves,” he spat out. “What’s the point of any of it? Why not just have a little fun and leave it at that? What’s with all the fucking feelings?” He thrust his hips a bit, grinding his hard length into my thigh. “Do you wanna have a little fun with _me,_ sweetheart?”

“Ben,” was all I could muster. He loosened his grip a bit, his little game seemingly coming to an end. 

He kissed me then, fiercely, possessively. His tongue forced my lips apart, his fingers released their grip around my neck to card his fingers into my hair, and his other hand gripped my waist. He let go with a pop, breathless as I was. 

“Let me know if you change your mind. Plenty more where that came from.” He patted my cheek and turned back to the sink to pick up his toothbrush and resume his evening routine, as if I no longer existed. 

Stunned, I gathered myself as best I could and left the bathroom, the site of mine and Ben’s first time together, now forever tainted by whatever the fuck had just happened. 

I stood in the center of the hall, unsure of what to do, but terrified to stand still and be forced to interact with Kylo yet again. I took a deep breath and smoothed my hair. I couldn’t help but notice that without underwear, my thighs were slick with my arousal, cooling quickly under my loose pajama shorts that wafted around my legs as I walked. Was I _that_ turned on? Was it because he was basically Ben but meaner, and some sick part of me craved that? I couldn’t stand his ass, and yet my body said otherwise. 

It didn’t matter. Kylo was fucking out of his mind and I was going to have my way with Ben as soon as humanly possible. Finally standing in front of Ben’s door, I knocked softly, scared to let myself in, feeling a bit guilty and undeserving after what had just happened. 

“Come in,” he called, his voice muffled by the door. 

He was in bed, reading his Kindle under the covers, the room lit softly by his bedside lamp. The covers on my side were folded back neatly, inviting me in. He patted the spot next to him as he placed his e-reader back on his nightstand and removed his reading glasses. 

“I was wondering when you’d come up,” he remarked as I snuggled in next to him. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come at all,” he confessed as he kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly in his arms. 

I wiggled closer, threading my legs with his as he turned towards me. “Of course I came, Ben. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Well, except for a few hundred miles away. But that was Future Rey and Ben’s problem. Kylo could go to hell.

He smiled and drew me in for a kiss. “Mmm, minty,” he commented, sending a lightning bolt of fear through me. Kylo’s fucking toothpaste was in my mouth. I nearly began crying.

Ben, as perceptive as his brilliant daughter, hooked a finger under my chin to force me to look at him. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong angel? I know it's been a rough night, but what’s got you so upset right now?”

I knew I was falling in love with him, because that’s precisely what I needed him to say, and he always said exactly the right thing. I needed this invitation to unleash so I didn’t have to keep this guilty feeling to myself. It wasn’t my fault. Kylo was a monster and I didn’t want him. Or––I didn't _want_ to want him. 

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, willing the words to come out, safe in the knowledge that while Ben may be upset, we had something worth saving. We had already risked too much to give up now.

I opened my eyes to find him looking at me so sweetly I almost chickened out. “Something happened. With Kylo.”

His voice quavered and his body stiffened. “Rey? What are you saying?”

“No, no. It’s fine. He just––”

“Did he hurt you?” His grip on me tightened. “Because I’ll go kick his ass out right fucking now.”

I shook my head, sitting up a bit, still enfolded in the circle of his arms. “Ben. I think he’s just really protective of you. And a little fucked up, obviously, but I think he means well, in his own twisted way. He basically said I’m using you and I’m going to leave you and it wasn’t fair. And he’s right, Ben. I’m so sorry. I don't know what’s going to happen to us, but I don’t want it to end. I need you so much.” Before I knew it I was sobbing again. 

He sat up with me and pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair lovingly. “Oh, sweetheart. We’ll figure it out. It’s okay. I should be worrying about you. You’re so young and I’m fucking hurtling towards forty. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here, but I don’t know how to choose any path that leads away from you. We don’t have to decide anything tonight. Let’s just be together and we can talk about it when we’re a little more clear-headed okay?”

  
He cupped my chin and kissed my forehead. “Okay sweetheart? Do you want to go to sleep? You must be exhausted from all of Kylo’s fucking drama. It’s all he ever brings. It’s like he can’t fucking help himself.”

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. “No. _No._ this is our last night together for a while. I want to have as much of you as I possibly can.”

He beamed at me, almost too innocent despite the years he had on me. I was the harlot who had nearly humped his brother's thigh not once, but twice today. I had to come clean if we were going to have this night together. I owed him that much.

I started, my heart racing. “But first I have to be honest about what else happened.” He straightened up and opened his mouth to speak. I held up my hand to silence him.“Just let me finish. And then you can decide if you still want me or not.” He looked concerned, but let me continue. “I walked in on him in the bathroom, and he said some things that really hurt, like I already said. And I asked him if he wanted me to be alone and miserable like him. It seemed to really upset him, and he pinned me to the door and––” Ben’s eyes were wide and searching, like he knew what I was going to say. Like this had happened before. “He choked me a little, not like rough. Just––intense. And then he kissed me.”

Ben looked down at his lap, letting his arm slide down my back to rest on the bed, as if he couldn't bear to touch me anymore.

_So this was it._

Ben folded forward and rested his face in his hands for a moment to gather himself. He swiped one hand over his face in exasperation and turned to face me. 

“Rey none of this is your fault. Kylo is––let’s just say that you're absolutely right. He is very protective of me, and very jealous. He just has a funny way of showing he cares. Like fucking every woman I’ve ever loved.”

My heart nearly stopped. Even Rose’s dearly departed mother? Kylo truly _was_ a monster. But on some level I could see why women were so drawn to him. If Ben was a black hole, Kylo was the vortex that could destroy all space and time entirely. 

“Ben, that’s truly awful. Why did you even let him come here if he’s like this?”  
  


He looked at me with a sheepish expression, as if he were brewing a confession of his own. “Look, I don’t know. I have a really hard time telling him no. And no one was supposed to know about us, so I didn’t even think about it. I'm an idiot. I should have known.”

Suddenly, I remembered him saying something during their fight. 

_I’m not sharing this one._

Holy shit.

“Ben, do you and Kylo usually share––” I put my palm on his thigh to show I wasn’t mad. “––do you share women?”

His face softened, almost with relief and he nodded. “Not always, but yeah. We have. A lot. It’s hard to explain with twins. We’ve always been close. Always fought. But this is the one area of our lives where it only made us closer, and stronger as brothers. I do love him with all my heart, even though he’s a massive pain in the ass. But I’m truly sorry Rey. It was never my intention to get you swept up in all of his bullshit.”

I looked down and began fidgeting with the comforter. I hadn’t expected this, at all. I felt emboldened. Fuck it. 

“Ben. I liked it. I liked it when he pinned me, and held my throat. He’s so much like you, but not. He’s mean and he’s insufferable and he disgusts me, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it.”

There. It was out now, and he could take me or leave me. At least it would be all of me, not just the shiny, pretty parts. I had now been laid bare to him in every way possible. 

He licked his lips and stared at me, seemingly stunned, but then I realized instead that it was a look of peace, of understanding, and absolute acceptance. He leaned forward, pulling me towards him by the nape of the neck and kissing me furiously. With his hand firm on my neck, he used his other arm to move me to straddle his lap and grip my ass forcefully, grinding my core down over his quickly hardening cock. He reached down to pull the hem of my shirt up and flip it over my head, tossing it aside. He placed a firm hand on my lower back, leaning forward to lavish rough attention over my nipples and suck a deep bruise onto the top of my breast. It may as well have been a sign that said “Ben’s tit,” the way he was seeking to possess me as his own. 

I couldn't tell if this was a jealous claiming, or if he was elated that I found his brother arousing, but either way, I gave into his desperate attention. 

“No underwear, my perfect little slut,” he crooned, slipping a finger into my soaked seam, parting my lips before thrusting inside, his thumb firm at my clit. “Want you to come hard and fast for me baby, so I can fuck you. Need to be inside my baby girl right now but I don’t wanna hurt you. Can you do that? Can you come for Mr. Solo?”

“Oh fuck! Yes sir. Please,” I begged, ratcheting up to my peak ridiculously fast. I shattered as two fingers pressed into my front wall and his thumb expertly circled my clit, gushing over his hand as I clawed at his shoulders. 

He quickly threw me down on the bed and removed his shirt and pajama pants quickly, and I was delighted to see he had also skipped underwear, his red angry cock bobbing heavily, glistening with precum as he pumped it in his fist. He crawled over me, pulling my pajama shorts roughly to the side until I heard a quiet ripping sound. Before I knew it, his thick head parted my lips and he thrust it deep inside. He braced his hands on either side of my shoulders and began pounding into me, as if someone was standing there with a stopwatch, urging him to hurry up. 

“You’re mine, you hear me? You will always be mine, no matter who’s fucking you. Is that clear?”

I was delirious with pleasure, my cunt stuffed full of him, unsure of exactly what he meant, but it sounded perfectly fine to me. 

“Yes sir. I’m yours.”

He grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb and glared intensely as he fucked me, his breath heavy and his hair falling in his eyes. “I love you, Rey. I am yours.” 

I nearly passed out at his words, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, my heart soaring. “I love you, too, Ben.”

He muffled his own name with his lips, kissing me fiercely as he came hard, grunting into my mouth and gathering fistfuls of the sheets beneath us as he painted my insides with his cum. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he crooned into my neck, peppering it with wet kisses, rolling us to our sides to lay facing each other, panting. 

As our breathing slowed, he reached up to curl a lock of hair behind my ear and traced his fingertips over my cheek. “I’m sorry that was so rough. I needed to feel you, baby,” he soothed. 

“It’s okay, Ben. It’s okay,” I cupped his cheek in my hand and we just looked at each other, as if the other would disappear if we so much as blinked.

Out of nowhere, a slow clapping sound filled the room. We both sat up abruptly, startled to find one very annoying piece of shit standing in front of Ben’s bedroom door, thankfully closed to the hallway beyond. 

“Jesus, could you two be any louder? It’s like you’re _trying_ to get caught. Very hot though. Only caught the tail end, but ten-out-of-ten, would watch this one again.”

I thought to cover my nakedness, but figured he had already seen it all. I peered over at Ben, unsure of what I’d find. His expression was stony and hard, and he smoothed his hand through his hair.

“Glad you found us so entertaining,” Ben retorted, a dark edge to his voice. “Not at all shocked to see you here, brother. You’ve been harassing my sweet girl all night. Why don’t you just get on your knees and beg her to fuck you. You know, get it over with?”

  
Kylo laughed, stepping towards the bed, his hands folded over his chest, like this was a casual conversation. “Already tried that brother. This one is so loyal. Maybe I was wrong about her.”

It was my turn to get in a word. “Yeah well, you were. Congratulations. We’re in love, so you can quit with your bullshit.”

He pretended to take a bullet to the heart. “Ooh, so feisty. I like her.” He neared the foot of the bed, and much to my shock, he dropped to his knees. “Oh beautiful, young, sexy little thing. Will you _please_ let me fuck you?” He held his palms together in supplication, but there was no sarcasm in his voice. “Can I please lick that sweet little clit of yours while my brother pounds that little pussy of yours? Can you ride me while you suck his cock?”

  
  
My cunt throbbed and my nipples hardened to tight little points. _This_ I was not expecting. I looked over at Ben, who was smirking at his brother, seemingly enjoying this. I wavered between feeling like a helpless mouse being volleyed between two alley cats and a lioness with two gazelles ready for me to feast upon. 

I chose lioness.

“Yes, you may lick my clit, _Kylo_. What are you waiting for?” I leaned back on my palms and spread my legs in offering.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, standing up to hastily remove his clothes. Ben laughed heartily, pulling me back between his legs to lean against his chest. “Oh sweetheart. We are going to have so much fun tonight.” His voice lowered to a commanding tone. 

  
  


“Kylo, lock the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so many words to get to this point. I'm impatient with myself, honestly. Don't worry, the next and final chapter (I think) will be balls to the wall (literally). 
> 
> Please subscribe so you don't miss a thing! Thank you for the love and support. It means the world to me!!!


	4. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breylo? Breylo. Enjoy your porn, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally supposed to be a one-shot! (The Reylo Lament).
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rmichelle) for the beta and guidance to the very end!

I waited with hot anticipation as Kylo walked back towards the bed, feeling so safe in Ben’s arms, my arousal seeping onto the sheets below. 

I could hardly believe this was happening, but it felt so absolutely right here in his arms. 

I was finally secure in my love for Ben, and his for me. We had actually survived being caught, and instead of it ruining everything, it had brought us to this moment: with his identical twin brother, naked and hard, crawling toward me with lust-darkened eyes. 

I bit my lip as Kylo knelt between my open legs and leaned forward, hooking his arms under my thighs and settling on his elbows, dark hair falling over his hooded eyes. I reached forward and swept it back, savoring the soft silkiness that was so like his brother’s. The brother who held me so securely and nuzzled into my hair, whispering praise as my back arched from the sensation of Kylo’s tongue parting my center. 

Ben’s hands roamed to cup and knead my breasts, teasing my nipples until they hardened and placed wet, open-mouthed kisses on my neck. Kylo moaned, licking me mercilessly and sucking on my clit. “You taste so fucking good,” he praised. “I see why you couldn't resist, brother. Perfect little pussy.” 

Continuing to tease my breasts with light feathery strokes, Ben laughed softly. “I don’t know how anyone on this earth could possibly deny her. Perfect in every way.” 

I beamed at their praise. Falling in love with Ben had exploded the very foundations of reality as I knew it. I had risked so much for him and would continue to do so. And now I had another version of him: rougher, angrier--but somehow, I could tell under the surface that Kylo’s sparkling personality was just a cover for a delicate, vulnerable heart. The way he crumbled when I gave him permission to taste me was so endearing. I felt like I understood them both so deeply even though we’d barely talked through this incredibly wild—and probably ill-advised— thing we were doing together. 

Kylo peered up at me through wavy tendrils of hair, his eyes pleading. He held up his fingers. “May I?” 

I nodded. “Yes, you may.” 

Kylo smiled gratefully and used the pads of two thick fingers to smear my slick over my tender clit, seeming to revel in the sight of it growing even harder and more engorged under his touch. He traced a line through my lips, his mouth open with wonder and fascination, the slick sound of him pressing inside making me shiver. Delving all the way in, he resumed enthusiastically licking my clit as he flexed his strong fingers back and forth. He brought his other hand up to grind his heel above my clit, intensifying the combination of pleasurable sensations. I squirmed and whimpered, feeling completely consumed with Ben’s heavy palms still gently kneading my breasts as he sucked a bruise into my throat, probably having noticed his original mark had faded. I stifled a wail at the contrast of pleasure and pain. 

I gripped Kylo’s hair and began bucking my hips into his face. He slid his nose through my folds and teased my clit with it before resuming his heavy licks, laughing mirthfully at my response. “Greedy little thing isn’t she? Can you even keep up with her, Ben? Can’t wait to make this little pussy come.” 

“Come on, Kylo. Do it now. Make me come,” I ordered, sensing he liked to be bossed around. 

“Yes, Rey baby. _Fuck._ ” he replied eagerly. Please come all over my face. Need you to.” 

I rolled my head back on Ben’s shoulder as my pleasure built to a crescendo. “You can do it baby, get the bed nice and soaked like a good girl. Make him drown in it.” 

“Shit!” I struggled not to scream, lest we invite additional guests to witness our debauchery. My only hope was that Rose and Kay were likely also getting it on and completely oblivious to the sinful acts occurring just down the hall from them. 

Ben reached up to grasp my throat and spread his fingers wide over my torso, holding me still as I writhed and flexed my hips. Kylo maintained his steady rhythm of licking and fucking me with his fingers. 

I cried out in spite of myself as Ben tightened his grip on my throat, making my head swim. He cupped his other hand over my mouth to silence me. “Good girl, baby. Drench him. Squirt all over his face. Can’t wait to stuff this little pussy so full of my cock.” 

Something told me they shared whatever they had learned with each other and they were even more powerful together than alone. I felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world to be able to benefit from their shared wisdom. Ben remembered how much I liked when Kylo had choked me earlier. My Mr. Solo was such a good listener. 

And Kylo--I could sense even more how he craved my approval by how tentative he was, looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes. “I think Kylo’s been a very good boy. Ben, how bout you fuck me while Kylo finishes making me come? That’s what you begged for, isn’t it my darling?” I inquired coyly, reaching down to cup Kylo’s chin and make him look me in the eye. 

Kylo nodded happily, and straightened up to rest on his heels while Ben cupped his hands under my ass and lifted me up further up against his chest like I weighed nothing. He’d been rock hard against me this whole time and it was so easy for me to wet my palm with my own slick and slide it along his length to coat it before notching his head at my entrance. He guided me with his hands wrapped around my torso as I sunk down on him eagerly, my mouth widening and my eyes crimping shut as I adjusted to the fullness. When I opened them, I saw Kylo watching in fascination as Ben disappeared into my cunt, palming his own erection lightly, but not moving his hand, perhaps waiting for permission. 

I looked at him with approval and nodded. “You can touch yourself. It’s okay. I want you to stay hard for me like a good boy.” 

He smiled and bit his lip. “Thank you, Rey.” 

“God, I love how you boss him around.” Ben grunted as he pushed further into me. “Who knew my sweet little baby whore was such a domme?” 

I blushed. Certainly not me. “I like both. Bossing him around and letting you do it to me,” I responded. “I still like when you tell me what to do, sir. Why don’t you tell both of us what to do? That’s how you two like play isn’t it?” 

“She’s so perfect, Ben. I feel like I’m dreaming,” Kylo remarked, stroking himself in a slow, steady rhythm. His cock was just as perfect as Ben’s, but leaned slightly to the left. It was hard to tell just from looking, but it seemed like Ben had a bit more length while Kylo had a bit more girth. I couldn’t wait to truly compare them once Kylo was inside of me. Or perhaps the best way to compare would be to take them both at the same time, though the thought of it scared me a little bit. Could my body even _fit_ both of them? 

Ben chuckled heartily. “Welcome to my world. I never thought I could possibly have her. And now she has _me_ , body and soul.” His laugh made him twitch inside me, and it was torture being completely stuffed full without him moving at all. I couldn’t wait for him to fuck me properly. 

Kylo took in the sight of me impaled on his brother’s cock and licked his lips, his eyes soft. “Thank you for sharing her with me, Ben.” 

What happened to the angry little piece of shit who had tormented us for the last few hours? Maybe this is what Ben had meant earlier; sex seemed to bring out the best in both of them. Ben’s kindness melted into bone-melting sexual domination and Kylo’s rebellious anger transformed into subservient worship. 

“Don’t thank me,” Ben replied darkly, gesturing at where we were joined. “Thank Rey. Show her how grateful you are.” 

Kylo looked at me for my secondary approval. “You heard him. Make me come like a good boy. Hurry up,” I curled my finger in a come hither motion and he practically dove at my pussy. He stayed kneeling and curled himself down to lap at me as Ben finally started to move, bouncing me lightly on his cock as Kylo’s tongue teased at my clit. 

Ben whispered in my ear. “You like that baby? You gonna come for us like a good little fucktoy?” 

I nodded and began whimpering as my walls clenched around Ben’s length, my orgasm imminent and just on the cusp of bursting. Ben cupped his hand around my mouth again to stifle the animalistic sounds I could barely contain any longer. Nothing could stop the freight train of ecstasy that was now pulsating through my body. 

“Please Rey. Please come on my face. I need it so bad, sweetheart,” Kylo begged, sitting back to rub my clit with his fingers, barely avoiding his brother’s cock as it pistoned into me. Kylo leaned forward and flattened his tongue wide, letting my clit bump against it, as Ben increased his frantic thrusts, moaning his own pleasure into my neck. Ben kept one hand clamped over my mouth and the other gripping my hip powerfully, sweat slicking between us. It was almost too much to bear, the way the pleasure coursed through me in anticipation of the bigger explosion. 

I screamed into Ben’s palm as the orgasm ripped through my body, my feet kicking frantically at the mattress. Kylo moaned happily as he continued to give me long, wide licks. He dug his fingers into my thighs as he held my legs open with both hands, spreading me wide so I couldn't clamp my legs shut against the overstimulation. 

I pried Ben’s hand away from my lips with shaky fingers. “Good boy, Kylo. So fucking good.” 

Kylo popped his head up, his face shiny and glistening with my cum and smiled so proudly at me, that my heart grew three times its normal size. “Thank you Rey,” he replied, grinning from ear to ear. 

I motioned for Kylo to lean forward as Ben continued to fuck me through the aftershocks. I reached up to gently clutch Kylo’s face with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss, remembering how thrilling it was to taste myself on someone else’s lips. And now that I knew he was not, in fact, my Ben, I took the time to savor how differently his lips and mouth felt. He kissed more ferally, more desperately, like someone eating a plate of food they feared would be snatched away before they could finish. 

I slid my fingers up the back of his head, scraping my nails up his scalp before fisting his hair and pulling him back from our kiss. “Behave, Kylo. Keep yourself hard while Ben—ahh!” I shrieked as Ben hit my g-spot, making me forget what I was saying. I had to work on this whole domme thing. 

“That’s my sweet little baby whore. It’s my turn now,” Ben grunted. “Kylo, move back,” he ordered as he pushed me off of his lap and onto all fours, one hand on my abdomen to keep himself plunged deep inside of me as we moved into position. “Beg her to suck your cock,” Ben commanded, pounding me harder now that he had more range of motion, delivering a swift slap to my ass. 

Kylo froze, a look of surprise morphing his features. He let go of his throbbing member to press his palms together. “Rey will you please suck my cock? I’m so hard for you, sweetheart. Wanna fuck your pretty little mouth so bad.” 

I nodded, as Ben continued his ceaseless thrusting behind me, and I quivered along the edge of yet another orgasm. Kylo walked forward on his knees to present himself to me. I reached up with one hand to grasp him and slide his head past my lips, taking in as much as I possibly could. Ben suddenly jolted me forward, the head of Kylo’s cock hitting the back of my throat until I gagged. He had a bit more girth than Ben, as I suspected, and I felt my lips stretch tight as he began to slowly thrust in and out of my mouth. I felt like no more than two wet holes as they both groaned, flexing their hips as they fucked me at both ends. Ben slapped my ass again as he neared his climax, his fingers digging in deeper, sure to leave more marks. He was ferocious, the presence of a rival perhaps motivating him to go even harder than normal with me, like he had done right before Kylo had arrived. 

Kylo reached down to stroke my hair and I peered up at him through my lashes, unable to do much other than simply let him fuck my mouth, Ben bouncing me forward with every thrust. I was becoming delirious, whimpering and drooling, high on the power of pleasing these two gorgeous men simultaneously. 

Ben reached around to press firm circles over my clit. “Gonna come in this messy little cunt. You go first. Wanna feel it again. I love how your little cunt gets so tight when you come on my cock baby.” 

Kylo gripped my hair tightly now, losing himself in the pleasure of the wet heat of my mouth. I wailed around his slick length as I came exquisitely hard, Ben holding himself in deep, gripping my ass as he spilled hotly inside me. 

Kylo begged some more. “Can I please come Rey? Please? Feels so good sweetheart. I love your mouth. Fuck. _Please_.” 

Ben stroked my back, still holding himself inside me. “Come in her mouth. Plenty of time to make a mess next time, right baby? Does my dirty little slut wanna swallow my brother’s cum?” 

Kylo pulled out briefly so I could nod and thrust himself back in. I sucked eagerly, delighted to please Ben by obeying his command, and please Kylo by letting him fulfill it. Kylo groaned his release, hot spurts of cum painting the back of my throat. I swallowed it all down like a good girl, elated at the power I had to make him come so easily. 

Once Kylo was spent, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed, rolling onto his back. “Oh, thank you, so much. Fuck. So fucking good, that little mouth.” 

Ben finally slipped out of me and pulled me back up into his lap to rest against the pillows. He turned my face to kiss me and rocked me a bit in his arms. “So good baby. My perfect princess. So proud of you.” 

“Mmm,” I responded, goosebumps undulating across my skin where he stroked it lightly. “I want more.” 

Ben laughed. “More? Sweet girl, can you handle it? You’ve already been fucked twice tonight.” 

I sat up and crawled out of Ben’s lap to sit between the two men on the bedspread, pulling my knees up to my chest, mindful that Ben’s cum was leaking out of me onto the bed below. 

_Plenty of time to make a mess._

“I can take it. I want the other thing he said,” I added, somehow feeling shy now despite what had just taken place. I wasn’t used to asking for things I wanted. The answer was rarely yes. 

Ben’s eyes darkened. “And what’s that sweetheart? Tell me.” 

Kylo rolled onto his side and propped his head up on one hand, reaching over to stroke my shin with one finger. I looked between them and decided to be the lioness again. “I want to ride Kylo while I suck your cock.” 

Ben’s eyes widened and Kylo’s finger froze mid-shin. Ben covered my hand in his where it rested on the comforter. “If that’s what you want, baby. Don’t feel pressured just because Kylo asked for it. It’s okay if you’re done.” 

I shook my head. “No, I’m not done. I mean it. I want more.” I batted my lashes and pouted. “Please sir.” 

Kylo gripped my calf excitedly and pulled my leg flat onto the bed so he could trail a finger up my thigh. “Are you sure?” 

I grabbed his wrist. “I’m sure. On your back. Now.” I couldn’t help but feel excited at how strong and commanding I could be. Despite how much I loved being swept away under Ben’s careful control, it thrilled me that Kylo, Supreme Asshole, did whatever I said in bed. 

I sat up to straddle the Supreme Asshole’s thighs. “I see you’re already hard for me,” I noted. I looked over at Ben for guidance. 

Ben’s mouth turned up at the corners and he crawled over toward us. “Slap it a little. Not too hard. Just enough to make him jump. He deserves a punishment for how he treated you earlier. Isn’t that right brother?” 

I turned to look at Kylo, who nodded and gulped, closing his eyes in anticipation. “Yes, Rey. It’s true. I deserve it.” 

“Naughty boy.” I gave a small, tentative slap to his shaft and he jumped under me. “Letting me kiss you when I thought you were Ben.” 

_Slap!_ Kylo let out a strangled groan as my palm landed over his balls. 

“Walking in on us fucking.” 

_Slap!_ His whole body tensed and pressed his legs together. 

“Being a fucking _asshole._ ” 

_Slap!_

“Red!” Kylo shouted. “Please. I’m sorry. No more.” 

Ben grabbed my wrist as I was about to slap Kylo again, swept away by my righteous anger. “Rey, sweetheart. Red means stop. Kylo’s had enough, baby.” 

I snapped out of it. Maybe I was still a little upset about everything that had happened, and rightfully so. “Oh god, I’m sorry, Kylo. Are you okay? I’ve never done this before. The domme stuff. I didn’t mean it.”  


He nodded and reached up to gently hold onto my forearms. “Yeah, just go easy, okay? Do you feel better now at least, now that you gave me my punishment?” 

I leaned forward to place my palms on either side of Kylo’s head and bent down to kiss him softly at first. Then, instinctively, our tongues met and deepened the kiss, and I enjoyed it for longer than I thought I would. I pulled back. “I do thanks. And I’m sorry. I think you’ve been punished enough. You wanna fuck me now? Will that make it feel better?” 

A smile broke across Kylo’s face. “Oh yes, please.” 

I looked over at Ben for his approval (I just couldn’t help myself). Ben leaned forward to cup my jaw and kiss me just as fiercely. “Go ahead baby. Let him see how good that tight little pussy feels.” 

Excitement washed over me. I’d only just lost my virginity to Ben and now I got to fuck his insanely hot twin too? Kylo looked up at me with wonder as I got up on my knees and fisted his cock at the base. I slid his head through my wet folds before rubbing it over my clit a bit, teasing him. “How’s that feel, Kylo? How bad do you want to be inside me?” 

How badly did I want him inside me? Pretty fucking bad. 

Kylo rested his palms on my hips, tentatively. “So bad. Please let me fuck you. Oh God, please. Wanna fuck this sweet little cunt.” 

I squeezed his jaw with my hand. “First you have to earn it.” 

He moaned a bit, his eyes hooded, his hands flat on the bed, completely at my mercy. I had to admit that I enjoyed the power I could wield over him just because he was so desperate to fuck me. It made me briefly wonder if my relationship, if it could be called that, with Kylo would change after this, or if he’d go write back to being a total shit, both to me and to Ben. Best to show him who was boss while I had the chance. 

I clambered up a bit, settling my knees on either side of Kylo’s shoulders. “Lick,” I ordered, lowering myself over his face. 

“Jesus. Fuck,” Kylo remarked. “Can I touch you with my hands?” 

I reached down to ruffle his hair. “You may.” 

Reaching up to cup my ass gently, he guided me to his eager mouth. “Good boy. Use that fresh mouth to make it up to me.” 

His tongue eagerly lapped at my clit as his grip tightened on my ass. My thighs burning a bit, I leaned forward to rest my palms on the mattress as I hovered over his face, grinding my clit on his nose a bit. Little groans and whimpers escaped his mouth as he tasted me, and he now knew exactly what to do to make me wiggle and squirm. 

Ben kneeled next to us and began slowly stroking his cock before reaching over to slide a palm up and down my back. I craved him too, wishing I could be in two places at once. Perhaps I _was_ a greedy little slut, needing two men at the same time. In fact, I was nearly drunk on my own neediness, desperate to have them both fulfill it. “Please sir, can you join us? What do you want to do to me while your brother eats my pussy Mr. Solo?” 

“Oh fuck, sweetheart. Everything. I want to do everything I possibly can to this precious little body of yours,” his voice grew desperate, as needy as I felt. I knew that he would never deny me a single thing and it was both empowering and terrifying to imagine the hold I had over this grown ass man. 

Power: It was not something I was accustomed to. I had always felt less than. Rose was the fashionable one with the Iinstagram following. Kay was her number one sidekick, always knowing the right things to say while I felt awkward and out of place. They always had the latest cool fashionable things, with extra cash to bring to the mall, while I tagged along with my no-name sneakers and proclivity for practical and repurposed things. I was not That Girl: the one in the spotlight; the one getting kissed; the one being admired; the one getting what she wanted. 

But I now was. I was _the_ girl: the girl who could destroy these two men if I so much as felt like it; the girl who could make them do whatever I wanted; the girl they would worship as long as I let them. 

I would never do anything to hurt either one of them, especially Ben, but not even Kylo. I knew that now. But whatever happened next would be up to me. 

I knew it in my soul. 

I _owned_ them. 

Kylo’s tongue continued to slip through my folds and circle my clit in a delicious rhythm, and it was not a matter of whether I came, but when and how hard. I wanted Ben’s tongue on me too. I looked over at him, my mouth wide with pleasure and anticipation as my body tensed. “Sir, I want your mouth on me too. Please, sir.” 

“Is that so baby?” Ben’s voice took on that soothing tone, the one that told me he wanted to to take care of me and give me absolutely everything. The hand sliding up and down my back lowered and tapered to one single finger tracing my spine, all the way down to the top of my ass. “Would my angel like me to play with her little asshole?” He licked his lips. “Would my princess like me to use my tongue here?” His finger lowered incrementally as my hips began to buck of their own accord against Kylo’s dripping wet chin, his greedy mouth and his pink, swollen lips. 

“How about my fingers? Hmm? Would you like that baby? My fingers in this tight little hole?” Ben’s fingertip hovered just above where my cheeks parted, and I quivered with anticipation as my head essentially nodded itself. 

“Yes, sir. I want you everywhere. I really do.” Kylo sucked on my clit, interrupting the end of my sentence as I moaned from the intensity of it. 

Ben huffed a laugh as his finger trailed lower, just pressing against the rim, lightly teasing. “Oh is that so, sweetheart? Even my cock? Do you want my cock stuffed inside you so tight? Can I fill this hole with my cum too?” 

I wailed a bit as I neared my climax. Ben was hardly even touching me, but his promises were maddening. “Yes please, sir. Your tongue, your fingers, your cock. I want all of it.” 

Suddenly, Ben was behind me, kneeling between Kylo’s legs and spreading my ass wide with both hands. His tongue urgently replaced where his fingers had been only moments before. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Jesus Christ! Fuck!” I wailed as twin tongues lapped at me on both sides. All three of us began moaning inarticulately as our voices joined into a symphony of debauchery. I clung to the sheets above Kylo’s head as he licked me expertly and Ben’s tongue traced a delirium-inducing path from one hole to the other. Ben plunged two strong fingers into my cunt, pressing down firmly on my g-spot before slowly introducing the pinkie finger of his other hand into my ass, just enough to drive me right over the edge of bliss. 

“Fuck! Gonna come!” I nearly screamed, no longer fearful of being caught. Nothing could take this away from me: two men’s faces buried in the very core of me, eking out every ounce of sensation my body could possibly produce. 

I shuddered as I came, nearly collapsing as lightning-hot pleasure coursed through me. Both Ben and Kylo murmured words of praise as they worked as a team to carefully lower me back onto the bed. I heard snippets of “good girl” and “amazing” and “incredible” as my pulse pounded in my ears. 

They flanked me on both sides, their bodies surrounding me, stroking my skin and placing gentle kisses along my throat and shoulders. I reached up to palm each of their faces and pulled Kylo over to kiss me, then Ben. I felt like an ethereal goddess. Their gentle touches soon turned heated, Kylo palming my breast and laving at my throat and Ben reaching down to pet my sensitive cunt in slow strokes with his flattened fingers, drawing out the gentle pulses of my lingering orgasm. 

“You’ve earned it Kylo,” I declared, reaching down to wrap my fingers around his cock. “You’re so hard and leaking for me. I didn’t hurt it too much?” I inquired innocently, eager to hear he was fine. I hadn’t meant to lose myself like that. 

He grunted a bit as I began stroking him. He splayed his hand across my throat, gently sucking on my earlobe, as if I needed any more reasons to be turned on. “I’m okay. It’s okay baby. Please.” 

I propped myself up a bit and rolled on top of Kylo, marveling as his cock fell forward with a quiet thwick against my abdomen, silky soft, and so hot. I resumed stroking him, spreading his precum over his head with my thumb. “I’m ready,” I announced, drawing myself up to my knees to rub his cock through my slick once more, teasing over my hole the way I’d learned to love, slowly pressing him in until he was notched perfectly inside. I steadied my hands on his chest, just as muscular, smooth and gorgeous as Ben’s. Slowly, I sank down on him, the debauched mixture of my slick and Ben’s cum helping me glide effortlessly down his thick shaft until he was fully seated inside me. I settled on Kylo with a tiny whimper, adjusting to the slightly wider girth of his cock, rocking my hips a bit to savor the feeling of fullness. Kylo gripped my waist, not moving until I gave him the go-ahead with a tip of my chin. He lifted his knees up and braced his feet on the bed, leaning me towards him, slowly nudging his hips upward and downward. He fucked me so gently, a soft contrast to Ben’s recent roughness, his mouth widening in increasing enjoyment. I looked over at Ben who was propped up on his elbows, his own cock hard where it rested against his hip bone, awaiting my invitation. 

“Do you like what you see, sir? Am I a filthy little slut?” I threw my head back like a haughty princess, grabbing one of Kylo’s hands to place it over my breast. “Do you like watching me fuck him?”  


A smile spread across Ben’s face at my invitation to play. “Yes you are, baby. And I’m enjoying this gorgeous view. I love watching you get fucked, Rey. You’re the most beautiful, perfect, dirty little baby whore I’ve ever seen.” He grabbed his cock and began stroking himself. “Gorgeous.” 

He reached over to the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube before crawling over to us and positioning himself behind me. “Does my little baby whore want her ass fucked now? You wanna be stuffed full of both our cocks, sweet girl?” 

I whined as Kylo’s hips suddenly stuttered. He had been so good and quiet, as if he existed only to service me with his body. His grip tightened on my hips and he licked his lips. “Gonna make you feel so good,” Kylo chimed in. “You like this cock, sweetheart? Does it feel good?” 

I reached down and palmed Kylo’s cheek in a comforting gesture and nodded as I felt Ben slide a cool lube-coated finger over and around my asshole, dipping just the tip inside, teasing me. I stared into Kylo’s eyes, feeling like I was truly seeing him now: How badly he needed approval. How much he needed to hear that he was good, that he had value. That he wasn’t a disappointment. My heart swelled that I could be the one to give it to him, and that I had Ben’s blessing to do so. It filled me with joy, that in doing this for Kylo, I was pleasing Ben as well. I was their perfect little slut and their precious angel princess. I was _everything_ and could do _anything._

“You’re such a good boy, Kylo. So perfect. You fill me up so well and I love feeling your cock inside me.” I stroked his face with a light touch. “It’s so good, baby. You’re so good.” I drew out each word so he would know that I meant every single one. 

He looked at me as if he were in pain, like he had never expected to be praised, even though it was clear that he desperately craved it. He looked as if he might cry, his voice breaking. “Thank you, Rey.” 

Ben grabbed my left shoulder and teased a finger inside my ass with his right hand, slowly plunging it in and out. “Relax baby. Don’t tense up. I’m gonna use lots of lube and go slow.” 

Kylo slowed his pace, to wait until I was ready to take Ben as well, splaying his hand between my breasts to tip my body back up a bit. “That’s good Rey,” he praised me back. Just grind on me a little. Fuck me how you like.” 

I gave short little thrusts of my hips, not wanting to move too much so Ben could prepare me to take him. Just being filled with Kylo was enough to make me clench and whimper with pleasure. 

“That’s a good girl,” Ben praised as his index finger went all the way to the knuckle, stretching me. He added even more lube in a slow, cool drip and pulled his finger out to stuff the lube back in along with a second finger, working me open a bit more. It felt so unreal, so different from his fingers in my pussy, and the thought that it was somewhat taboo thrilled me a bit, even though I knew anal stuff was no big deal. Of course, as long as you did it the right way, which Ben was clearly doing. 

“How’s it feel sweetie? You okay?” Ben asked, beginning to thrust his two fingers in and out in a fluid motion. I groaned at the dual intrusions of fingers and cock, excited for the real thing now. 

“I love it sir. I love your fingers. Want your cock now. _Please_.” I started rolling my hips a bit more, eager for friction, for that slick slide of cock thrusting in and out of my greedy holes. “No more teasing, please sir,” I begged, my voice growing whiny with impatience. “Please fuck my ass.” 

Ben let out a low guttural groan and shifted forward a bit to grant my wish. I felt him slide the head of his cock through my cheeks, covering it with the generous amount of lube he’d applied there thus far. I heard the slick squelching sounds of him covering his shaft with more lube and then he was slowly, torturously pressing inside me. Kylo stilled underneath me, rubbing small circles with his thumbs into my hips, as he waited patiently for the show to begin. Squeezing my eyes shut, I focused on relaxing and breathing as Ben slid deeper inside, inch by pleasurable inch. “That’s it baby, just relax and breathe. Good girl.” Ben stroked my back and grabbed both of my shoulders to finish plunging himself to the hilt and held himself still for a minute. 

“You feel that baby? You did it. You’re taking both of us so well. Look at you.” Ben sounded elated, like he couldn’t believe his luck, like I had done something phenomenal instead of just let myself be filled with two cocks at once. I squirmed a bit, clenching down on both of them, Kylo letting his own soft whimper escape his lips. 

“You wanna fuck me Kylo? You can. Please fuck me. Ben. Kylo. Please,” I begged, hoping one of them would just start fucking _moving_ already. 

Kylo started it off and Ben followed, both of them finding an easy, natural rhythm, Ben hunched over me a bit, using the opportunity to knead at my breasts before clamping one arm over my torso and gripping my throat with his opposite hand. I felt completely contained, and overwhelmed with the fullness. I loved the extravagant carnality of their two cocks sliding in and out of me, each hole giving me its own unique brand of lascivious sensation. 

“That’s it baby. Take these cocks. So good. Good little whore,” Ben praised, making me cry out as they fucked me harder, both losing themselves to it, becoming more ferocious as they bucked into me, as I took everything they had to give. 

I kept my eyes closed and focused on the primal debauchery, drowning in it, getting swept away. Without even meaning to, I came suddenly, pulsating around both cocks, drawing a low, groan out of both of them in the process. 

  
“Oh fuck, can I please cum? Please,” Kylo begged. “Can’t hold on much longer. Feels so fucking good in this tight wet little pussy coming on my cock right now,” Kylo rambled needily. “Oh fuck. Oh God. Fuck fuck fuck, please, Rey. Please please please.” 

“Come inside me Kylo. You can,” I panted in between words. “Do it. Come for me.” My words slurred together as Ben grunted roughly behind me. I could tell he was holding back, but that he didn’t need to fuck me as hard as he usually would, because he was so thrilled to have access to that sacred, previously untouched part of me. “Come in my ass, Ben. Want you both to come in me at the same time. Want all your cum.” 

“Oh fuck, princess. Is that what my little whore wants? Want us to fill these little holes with cum, baby?” Ben began to lose himself too, tightening his vice like hold on my torso and pressing the sides of my neck until I floated, nothing but nerve endings and wet, eager holes. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Kylo shouted. “Oh God!” His hips stuttered and he pressed his pelvis up as he came deep inside me, throwing his head back. “Oh, shit. Jesus Christ, that’s fucking good.” 

Ben followed shortly thereafter releasing my throat and grabbing my hips, his fingers wrapping around Kylo’s where they still gripped my skin. “Fuck!” was all he could muster as he spilled into my ass and collapsed over me. Kylo’s hands dropped to the bed as he panted from exhaustion and I imagined, from holding out for so long for the sake of Ben and I. 

Ben pulled out of me carefully, and Kylo simply slipped out as I collapsed onto his chest, boneless and breathless. 

Ben fell back on the bed beside us, pulling me down to spoon me and reclaim me as his and his alone. Kylo moved to get up and leave us but I stopped him with an arm thrown over his chest. “Stay,” I requested, watching the smile that started in his eyes and slowly spread across the rest of his face like a gentle sunrise. 

“Just for a little,” Kylo responded. “Nobody really likes when I stick around.” 

I slapped Kylo’s chest lightly in a playful gesture. “Stick around for a little while, and then we’ll decide, okay?” I grinned back at him 

“You may regret that, Rey,” Ben joked as he nestled into me and rubbed his nose into my hair, peppering my neck with soft kisses. 

“Oh stop. Really if you two can’t learn to get along after this, you’re truly doomed,” I retorted. 

Kylo snickered. “Definitely doomed. But at least we’re good for something,” he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. “Thank you for this Rey. This was,” he looked down, fingering a loose thread on the bed sheet. “This was really nice. You’re a good girl. And fucking sexy as fuck.” He looked over at Ben, his eyes softening. “You’re fucking lucky, bro.” 

“I know,” Ben replied playfully. “I can’t believe she loves me back.” 

I laughed, a bit embarrassed by all the praise. “Well, I do, Ben.” I looked over at Kylo. Love wasn’t quite a word I would use, but I no longer despised him. “You're not so bad, after all Kylo. You were very _good_ tonight, in fact.” 

He looked down, smiling, and let out a soft, shy little laugh. “Oh yeah? Glad I could be of service.” He reached for my hand and kissed the back of it reverently before placing it back down on the bed and covering it with his palm. I threaded my fingers through his and squeezed, offering him a reassuring smile. 

Pulling his hand away, he cleared his throat, as if the gesture were too much for him to handle. My heart ached a bit for him. I hoped he could see himself that he had something to offer. Maybe not just in bed, either. 

Ben pulled a sheet over me. “You’re shivering, Rey. We’ll get you a nice hot shower, okay baby?” 

“That sounds nice,” I agreed. “Can Kylo come too?” 

Ben looked at him with faux annoyance. “I guess. If that’s what my baby wants. Good thing I opted for the walk-in upgrade.” 

“Mmm,” Kylo joined in. “I could wash your hair, Rey,” he offered, carding his fingers through my sweat-dampened strands. He traced his fingers down the side of my face, along my throat and between my breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. “I could lick your pussy again too if you want. No pressure.”  


I squeezed my legs together at the thought. I’d lost track of how many times I’d come that night. “I don’t think I can come again. Is that even possible?” I joked. 

Kylo’s face turned dead serious. “Oh, angel. You have so much to learn. Ben, you slacking on this poor girl?” 

Ben chucked a pillow at Kylo’s head. “Oh, fuck off.” They both laughed, their eyes crinkling in the same endearing way, passing a knowing, secret glance between them, and my heart warmed. They were happy, even if only for a fleeting moment. 

“I don’t know about you boys, but I'm ready for that shower,” I interjected, sitting up to lift the sheet and make my way to Ben’s ensuite. “See you there,” I teased as I sauntered into the bathroom to turn the shower on. I smiled to myself as I heard them talking in low, excited voices, perhaps planning how they were going to rock my world at least one more time before bedtime. 

They delivered, giving me a sensual shampoo massage, a full body soaping down with extra attention on my breasts and ass, followed by another multi _lingual_ experience. I gave them both the treat of a simultaneous blowjob and let them cum down the drain since I was already cleaned off and frankly a bit tired of being covered in it. I reveled in watching my two sex gods standing side by side, jerking themselves off to completion under the hot, steamy spray. 

Afterwards, Ben wrapped me in a towel and Kylo dried my hair, before carrying me to the bed and tucking me in. I took in the sight of both of them from my cozy nest of sheets and blankets, towels slung low on their waists, water beaded on their spectacular torsos, their ears poking out from their soaked hair. 

“You are both so beautiful,” I couldn’t help but blurt out. “I’m the lucky one.” 

They both reacted in their own way, Kylo rubbing the back of his neck shyly, and Ben planting his hands on his hips and smirking proudly. 

I suddenly remembered I was at a slumber party, and I was supposed to be sleeping on the couch and not fucking my best friend’s dad and his twin brother all night. 

I sat up abruptly in bed, startled by my own realization. “What time is it?” 

Ben lifted his wrist to check his Apple watch. “Relax sweetheart, it’s still the middle of the night. No one’s looking for us.” He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, resting his hand on my thigh. 

“Do you want me to go get your stuff so you can sleep in here? I can set an early alarm. Rose never gets up before seven AM,” Ben reassured me. 

“I’d like that.” I peered over his shoulder at Kylo, who was pretending the ceiling was fascinating, as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. “Can Kylo stay too? I want to cuddle both of you for a little while.” 

Kylo snapped his head towards me, a look of surprise on his face. “Oh, honey. No, I should go. This has been fun, but I’ve already overstayed my welcome.” 

I pouted a bit, remembering that I owned both their asses. “Don't you want to be a good boy for me Kylo? I want cuddles.” 

His face softened and he smiled, in that exasperated way when you know you’re screwed. 

_Gotcha._

“Fine, but only for a little bit.” 

It wasn’t long before I was snuggled between two mountains of muscle, warm skin pressing into me from every angle. Kylo’s face buried in my neck as he spooned me, my head tucked under Ben’s chin and nuzzled into his chest. Ben set the alarm for five AM, just in case Rose or Kay decided they suddenly were morning people. Kylo and I would sneak out at our leisure and pretend we had spent the night elsewhere. 

I blinked and the next thing I knew the alarm was going off, ending my fantastic night with a grating beeping noise. Kylo moaned into the pillow and Ben popped up to end the awful racket before turning back to wake me further with a soft kiss. “Rise and shine, sweetness. Time to go. I’ll go get you some water.” 

Ben padded out and disappeared into the hall, closing the door behind him. 

“Kylo, wake up,” I nudged him. 

“Mm,” he grunted, not wanting to rouse. 

I reached over and swept the long locks of hair out of his face and traced my fingers across his cheek. “Kylo, we have to go, it’s time.” 

“Don’t wanna,” he murmured into his pillow. “Wanna stay here with Rey. Please. Wanna stay.” 

My heart pounded at his sleepy admission. I wanted to play along, keep him and Ben both in this perfect bubble, just the three of us, happy together where no one could judge us or hurt us. 

But I couldn’t. 

_Shouldn’t._

I shook his shoulder more forcefully. “Kylo!” I hissed. “Wake up. It’s time to go!” 

His eyes popped open and widened as he realized what was happening. He sat up quickly, tossing the covers back. He stood up and bolted to the foot of the bed to gather his clothes. 

“That’s it? No kiss goodbye?” I teased, pulling the covers up over my breasts, feeling naked in more than one way. 

He busied himself with getting dressed and wouldn’t look at me. “Yeah I gotta go before Rose gets up. This was fun.” 

_Fun?_ Was he for real?  
  
I scoffed. “Is that all you have to say about it? Gonna go back to how it was, pushing everyone away again?’ 

He looked down and put his hands on his hips in that same old man way that Ben did and smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes. “Got it all figured out, don’t you, little girl?” 

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. I wasn’t about to let him get away with this bullshit. “I know you probably think I’m some stupid kid, but I can see when someone’s hurting, Kylo. I don’t know what happened between you and your family, but maybe this could be the start of something new, you know?” I tried to sound hopeful. “Maybe you guys can try working on whatever it is you were fighting about last night. Ben said you’d probably be staying on his couch for a month.” I swallowed heavily. “Maybe you should.” 

Eyes softening, he rounded the bed to sit next to me. He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb into the center of my palm. “You’re not a stupid kid. You’re––” he took in a breath and looked me in the eyes. “You’re really something, Rey. I can see why Ben got so carried away with you, and not just because you’re a fucking wet dream come to life.” He laughed, shaking his head softly. “Fuck, you got me too, didn’t you?” His thumb smoothed small circles on my skin and I closed my fingers over it, marveling at how tiny my hand seemed compared to his. 

  
“You’re really something too, Kylo.” I tilted my head to look at him more closely. “So you’ll stay? Work things out with Ben?” His large fingers closed around my whole hand and he brought it to his pursed lips, holding it against them for a moment. 

“Is that what you want, princess? I’d do it for you.” He gave me those puppy dog eyes again, and fuck if I didn’t squirm a bit, still naked, still full of his and Ben’s cum, only a sheet separating us. 

“Don’t do it for me. Do it for yourself.” I retorted. “You deserve to be happy, Kylo.” 

He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. There was no sordid promise there, just comfort and sweetness. “When _you_ say it, I almost believe it, sweetheart.” 

I realized with a sharp pang in my heart that even if Kylo stayed, I’d still be leaving. But I immediately knew that it didn’t matter. What we’d started in this bed last night hadn’t suddenly disappeared in the light of day. It was real, it was permanent, and it had changed all three of us forever. 

Ben came tiptoeing back in with three bottles of water, tossing one at Kylo, before plunking down next to me. He opened a bottle and held it to my lips. “Drink, baby.” 

I sipped the cool, clear water and tried not to let it dribble down my chin, despite the smile curving my lips. Kylo still held fast to my hand, as Ben pulled the bottle away to warm my lips with his own. 

“You two okay? You both look like you’re about to cry.” Ben got that cute little line in the center of his forehead when his brows creased with concern. 

“Rey was just telling me that I mattered and I still have a chance in this godforsaken life, so we’re feeling a little emo right now,” Kylo quipped. 

“Happy tears,” I chimed in. “Kylo is staying, and not just to freeload and ruin your couch. What do you think Ben?” 

Ben’s forehead smoothed and his eyes softened as he looked to Kylo and back at me. “Well that sounds promising.” 

Kylo shrugged, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his neck with the back of his hand. These two would be so horrible at poker. I knew all their tells, because they were precisely the same. “What can I say? Rey owns my ass and she said I should.” 

Ben nodded, taking a sip of water. “Do you want to stay, Kylo? Are you willing to try this time? Let me help you?” His brow furrowed again, doubt clear on his face. 

Kylo inhaled a shaky breath and squeezed my hand a bit harder, as if he were fortifying himself. He looked up at Ben and pressed his lips together. “I can try. We both can.” 

Ben’s face softened. He let out a big breath and replaced the cap on his water bottle. “Okay. Let’s do it.” 

“Okay,” I added excitedly, my face suddenly hurting from smiling so much, looking between the both of them. I felt a slight shift in the air, as if a dark cloud had been lifted. 

“Okay,” Kylo agreed, sealing the deal. I gestured for both of them to hug me and to my relief, they did. I savored this moment between the three of us, wishing it would never end. 

“We really should leave though, before we have to announce our throuple status to Rose and her new girlfriend,” Kylo noted. 

“Oh shit.” I swatted at Kylo to let me out of the bed and scampered to the bathroom to get cleaned up and put my clothes back on. As I shut the door softly behind me, I heard Ben’s confused voice. 

“Girlfriend?” 

I smiled to myself. Clearly, Kylo was more perceptive than his twin. I would encourage Ben to let Rose come to him in her own time, but I was glad that there were no more secrets, at least for today. We'd have to come clean to Rose, and everyone else, eventually, but I no longer felt scared or alone, or wrong for how I felt about Ben. Kylo might have come here expecting to be rejected, to mess everything up and leave again, but he'd done quite the opposite. Now, he and Ben had a chance to start over, and I could be a part of that too. 

I still didn’t know exactly what the future would bring. I had just a few more weeks before I left the state for college, and I knew there would be long talks, decisions to be made, and hopefully at least one more night of bliss with my twin lovers before then. 

But today was the start of something new. For me, for Ben, and for Kylo. 

I never expected to fall in love with my best friend’s dad. 

But I’d highly recommend it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, showed their love on Twitter, and encouraged me to keep writing this delightful debauchery!
> 
> I've also never written Sub!Kylo before so hopefully I did him justice. Breylo truly is the best of both worlds!
> 
> Reminder that Ch. 3 & 4 were inspired by [this amazing Good Twin / Bad Twin Breylo art by ReyloDirtyCrumbs!](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb/status/1330537127310995458?s=20). So proud to be a patron!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around! Your kudos and comments give me life! The best part of this journey is sharing it with you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
>  Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:   
>  **
> 
> **Text Fic**   
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>   
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
